


Protected by demons

by JayceLaxter



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Murder, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Serious Injuries, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceLaxter/pseuds/JayceLaxter
Summary: I was suddenly sucked into the Devildom. Why am I here? What do they want from me? This is gonna be a wild ride...~~~This is gonna be a long story. I use a lot of strong language, so be warned. No smut so far, but there is definitely some spicy stuff to come!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Everyone, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Introduction chapter~

It was another stressfull day at work, as usual. I finally sit in my car and am about to drive back home, when my phone rings: "Heyyy love!" - I greet my best friend Freddy – "What up?" - "Nothing much. Just driving home from work, my BF just called me and I'm pissed. Can you actually believe it? He-" she babbled along. Seriously, I love her. She's a very kind soul and so funny. But honestly, everytime she talkes about her and her boyfriend's problems. Like, girl, I love you and I want to help you and all, but... every single day? It just helps me to not be sad about being single for what feels like forever. Yay my freedom! - "Anyways, I'm at my mom's house now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay hun?" - "Yeah sure, have a lovely afternoon!" - click.

I turn my music on. Five Finger Death Punch – A little bit off. Hell yeah! I usually feel this song deep down, but today more than normally. Turning the music louder and yamming along, my thoughts start to drift off.  _ What if I wasn't here anymore? Not having to work the job I don't even remotely like? Being just somewhere else. Where no one knows me and I could start again and just be free and live the life I always wanted and needed. I could be someone else. I'd need my cats to be happy, of course. Oh and Freddy! Danny, Seth, Mary, Jean, Justin, Steve, my mom, my stepdad... Welp, I'd need my people.  _ Shaking my head laughing I come to the conclusion that I wouldn't be happy anywhere else. That I could never leave my family and friends behind, even if I had the opportunity to live the life I've always wanted. Not just because I needed them, but because they'd need me. I wouldn't forgive myself, if I left them alone without being able to help them out or be there for them whenever they needed me to. Or so I thought.

Pulling up in my driveway I already see one of my cats running towards me, meowing.  He always does that, such a cutie! I park my car and immediately rush to my little boy to hug and kiss him, the cold november air blowing through my hair: "Hi Rengar! Hey baby, you waited for mommy?" - "Meoww!" The big fluffy black and brown tabby purrs loudly and rubs his head against mine. I pat him and walk through my entrance door with him still in my arms. His three sisters Akali (grey and black tabby), Jinx (black and light brown tabby with white paws and a white throat) and Lilith (white with black ears and a black tail, I usually just call her Lilly) greet us at the door, meowing and purring. I know exactly what they want. I put Rengar down and walk over to the kitchen, pouring some dry food into their bowls. As all four of them start to happily munch away, I'm walking over to my living room. Suddenly getting tired I let out a muffled yawn and settle infront of my small fish tank to check on my fish and shrimps. I own a bunch of Red fire shrimp, Amano shrimp, a shoal of Dwarf armored catfish and a very pretty blue Siamese fighting fish. The only one having a name is the Siamese fighting fish for obvious reasons. "Hi Leviathan, you guys alright?" I smile and watch my fish swim around. I loved supernatural stuff and mythology. So, naturally, one of my cats had to get an angel's/demon's name and my fish had to get a demon's name, too. 

I decide to watch an episode of my favourite TV series and grab an few snacks and my blanket to snuggle on the couch and forget about today's stress.

Well, one episode turned into the rest of the season and after feeding my pets I go straight to bed.  _ Great. It's already 11pm and I have to get up at 5:30am. Kill me, please. _ So I stumble into bed, sighing, and drift off to sleep rather quickly.

Little did I know that I was not about to wake up at 5:30am. Or where I fell asleep for that matter.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at the Devildom~

That night I had a very strange dream. I heard voices but I couldn't see anyone or anything. Still, I felt like I was sucked into the dark, devoured by an unknown power. I turned and mumbled in my sleep, unable to wake up from my nightmare. Then it was silent and I slept peacefully again.

I slowly wake up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. But wait. _Something feels... off. There is no blanket. No cat on my legs. No... mattress?_ "Ah, she is waking up." I hear a man technically whisper in the dark. His voice sounds calm and strangely soothing. I immediately sit up and look around: "Who the fuck was that?" I ask, adrenaline already pumping through my veins. My eyes struggle to see anything within the dimm light but I was most definitely not in my bedroom anymore. _Where am I? Did someone abduct me? Oh fuck. Please let this be just a way too realistic dream..._ I hear a soft chuckle out of the dark and a man steping closer to me. I can see a silhouette but not a face. "It was me. My apology for starteling you.", the man explaines calmly. Too calmly for my taste. I'm sure he's going to murder me at some point.

"Let me turn on the light for you!" I hear another man say cheerfully. As the room lights up, I squint and try desperately to adjust to the sudden flash of light. I see the man in front of me comming closer and I instinctively flinch. "Don't worry, we won't harm you. Let me help you on your feet.", he says reaching out a hand to me. My eyes finally adjust to the light and I'm able to look the man in the eye. His raven black hair frames his face perfectly, a soft smile curling his lips. His eyes are something else. They basicly pierce right through me. If I wasn't afraid before that I surely was now. And are they really... red? With a hint of black? _He must be wearing contact lenses for some weird reason._ But honestly, he looks very handsome. Holy hell, if it weren't for the situation I was currently in, I most definitely would have fallen for someone like him. I mean... wow. But given that I don't know who the fuck he is and that I was supposed to wake up in my bed instead of what seems to be a fancy conference room of some kind, I still am terrified. I slap his hand away and huff. "No thanks, Mr. Abductor. I can stand up on my own.", I grumble standig up. He has quite a surprised look on his face, but doesn't say anything. I start to look around and see seven other man standing not far behind him, looking at me curiously. I gulp. _What are they going to do to me? Holy shit. I need to run._ I take a few steps back. _Well, at least I went to bed with my leggins, sports bra and a top last night. Not my usual lingerie._ I shudder at the thought these man would have seen me in my way too short, way too lacy black lingerie. Another man steps forward, smiling: "Please, don't be scared, there's no need. We will explain everything to you. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Please, ask. I asure you that you won't be harmed in any way." His dark red hair falls into his eyes as he speaks. Into his golden eyes. _Are they all wearing contact lenses here? Did I, like, not get the memo or something?_ But other than that I immediately trust him and start to calm down a little. I seriously don't know why, he just has such a calming and friendly aura that I can't help but trust him. I nod slowly and start to speak: "...Well, first of all – who the hell are you guys? Second of all – where am I, why am I here and how do I get back home?" My voice is still a bit shaky from fear, but I'm trying to pull it together. I'm not someone that likes to show fear or weakness.

The red-haired man smiles and says: "Of course! My name is Lord Diavolo, I am the prince and future king of this world. But I prefer just being called Diavolo. This" – he gestures to the raven-haired man next to him – "is my loyal friend and right hand man Lucifer and-" I burst into laughter. "Excuse me, what the fuck? You're trying to tell me that this man right there is Lucifer? THE Lucifer Morningstar? God's first and highest angel which fell and basicly became the devil himself? Yeah, sure, you gotta be a little more creative, if you want me to actually believe you! No fucking way, mate!" At this point I'm wiping away my tears from laugh-crying. _Did they really think I'd fall for that? Oh come on!_ The black-haired man and the man who claimes to be a prince both stare at me for a while. I hear some giggles and surprised huffs from behind them.

Then'Lucifer' starts to speak slowly and quietly: "I am indeed Lucifer Morningstar. It seems you know your fair share of non-human history. So, let me ask you one thing: If you know exactly who I am, then why do you think it is a good idea to be disrespectfull towards me?" It feels like his eyes stare right into my soul and could tear it up in no time. But still, this is ridiculous! "If you truely are the mythical creature you say you are, prove it. I do not believe in God or angels.", I state rather firmly, trying to ignore his stare. He suddenly grins darkly: "What about demons?" - "Not in the traditional way, no. Sure, I like mythology and the stories behind the creatures. But I don't believe in a hell where demons roam. I don't believe that demons go to the human world to tempt humans into doing terrible things. I believe that every human has a demon within themself which they have to fight. The way they think, their actions, the dark sides of their minds. Those are the demons I believe in." He nods, looking over to his supposedly friend 'Diavolo': "May I?" The red-haired man just crosses his arms and nods.

Suddenly the room is filled by dark smoke and I cough a little. My eyes widen in horror as I see the raven-haired man in front of me – with four (!!) black wings on his back, black curved horns on his head and a strange black mark in the shape of a diamond on his forehead. His eyes got darker and he smiles politely: "Good to know that we don't exist then." I gasp: "You're not trying to tell me you're all..." My eyes flick between him and Diavolo, searching for an answer that does not imply that the eight men I'm currently standing in the same room with were demons. "...demons. Indeed we are.", Lucifer finishes. He relaxes as he shifts back to the state he was in before that whole smoke-thing happened: "Now, if you would kindly allow Lord Diavolo to keep answering your questions, yes?" I need a few seconds to process what just happend. _Alright, I am SO dead. That's it, they'll eat my soul alive and use my bones as toothpicks._ I let out a shaky sigh, trying not to show them how horrified I really am: "...fine. Go on, please. I'll shut up." I'm lead to actually believe that these two men in front of me were Lucifer Morningstar and Diavolo – the prince of hell? I guess.

Diavolos expression softens and he smiles again, looking at me: "Thank you. I know you are terrified and confused, so don't worry. So, where was I?" - he looks around as if to emphazise his question – "Oh right! I was about to introduce everyone to you." - he gestures to the other six men in the room to come a little closer – "These are Lucifer's younger brothers. Together with Lucifer they are the seven rulers of Devildom – which you would probably call hell. And yes, you are in the Devildom right now. See, Lucifer is the Avatar of Pride, the first-born. This is Mammon, the second-born Avatar of Greed." – he points at a young man with tanned skin, white fluffy hair, and deep blue eyes. He looks pretty annoyed at me and rolls his eyes huffing. _Bitch. You think I'm happy being here?_ \- "Next we have Leviathan, the third-born. He is the Avatar of Envy." - Diavolo gestures towards a blue-purple-ish haired young man with rather pale skin – he honestly could be even more pale than I am and I never thought that would be possible – and orange eyes. I'm getting used to these weird eye colours. It has probably something to do with them being demons. Leviathan looks rather shy, avoiding eye contact with me: "Hi..." _Seriously? A shy demon? WTF?_ \- "Here we have Satan, the Avatar of Wrath. Fourth-born." - Diavolo points towards the blond man with beautifull green eyes. "Nice to meet you.", he says, smiling kindly. _Wrath? Really? He seems to be the nicest of the brothers thus far but okay._ I smile back, nodding lightly. - "The fifth-born is Asmodeus, he is the Avatar of Lust." - the prince signs towards the very attractive young man with strawberry blond hair, light red eyes and what looks like very soft skin. He smiles brightly, eyeing me up: "Pleasure to meet you, gorgeous! We'll have lots of fun together." He winks at me and I'm a little startled. _Did he just fucking flirt with me?_ Unsure of how to respond I just kind of awkwardly smile at him. - "And these are the twins Beelzebub and Belphegor, sixth- and seventh-born. The Avatar of Gluttony" – he gestures towards the giant of a ginger-haired man with strangely kind looking violet eyes. _Yay, a fellow ginger!_ "Hello.", Beelzebub says shortly. - "and the Avatar of Sloth." - Diavolo finally points at the dark blue-haired man with, similar to his twin, violet eyes. He lets out a yawn and nods slightly: "Hey human." _...Am I a fucking joke to you?_

I sigh a little, furrowing my brows at the prince of this place: "...With other words they're the seven deadly sins personified. Alright, sure. Let's say I believed you. Why did you literally drag me to hell?" Diavolo smiles sincerely: "To protect you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation is due!~

I can't believe my ears. _ 'To protect me'? What does that even mean? _ "Excuse me? Explanation, please. Why would I need to be protected by DEMONS of all beings?", I basicly yell, eyes wide in shock. Diavolo nods and proceeds to speak: "It might seem like a paradox, but I asure you it isn't. See, my butler and friend Barbatos can see the future. He saw you in one of his visions getting killed by another human." I lift one eye brow, confused: "Well... thanks for letting me know, I guess. You could have just told me who would want to kill me, so I could avoid them..." - "No. Barbatos wasn't able to see as much, but we suspect that another demon is behind it all. If said demon would find out about you knowing about your assassination, he would just send someone else." I take another step back: "Wait. If a demon wants to kill me, wouldn't it be better for me if I just avoided demons altogether? And yet you brought me here. By the way, I'm just a normal, boring human woman. Why in the name of bullshit would a demon want to kill me? I am not special!" Lucifer shakes his head slightly and lets out a small chuckle. "Well, in a way you are.", Diavolo continues: "See, Barbatos has access to a variety of timelines. The current one ending in you getting murdered and your soul getting destroyed. But now we took you away from that timeline by bringing you to the Devildom. In this timeline your soul ends up changing after your death. When humans die, their souls either are reborn as another human or they change into an angel or a demon. When they are reborn, they will have no memory of their previous lives. But when their soul evolves into the soul of an angel or demon, their bodies will remain the same and the memories of their human lives will remain. You are supposed to be reborn as a demon. A very powerfull one we suspect. In fact, it is highly possible for your soul to be part of a millenia old prophecy. Therefore we have to protect your soul. You'll learn more about that prophecy later, for now I'm sure you'll have to process everything else that happened today." I am speechless.  _ Excuse me, what? I am not going to be reborn as a demon. No fucking way.  _ "Um... I'm sorry, but that is very hard to believe. I. Am. Not. Special. Please just let me go home. I'm done with this nightmare...", I manage to choke out. 

A soft knock on the door prevents Diavolo from speaking up again. The door creaks open and a slender figure slips in, closing the heavy wooden door again. It is another man – demon? - with a gentle face, dark green hair and green-ish eyes. He hurries over to where Diavolo stands and bows a little before him: "You called for me, my Lord?" - "Ah, yes, Barbatos! Good thing you are here." - the prince looks over to me again – "Well, Jayce, right?" - I nod – "You don't really seem to understand yet. It's okay, I know that was a lot of information. But I'm afraid you can't go back now. We have to protect you. In order to do that you'll have to stay with us. At least until we figure out who is initially trying to murder you. You will be living in the House of Lamentation together with Lucifer and his brothers. A room has already been prepared for you. If you need anything, please let any of us know. We want to make this as pleasant as possible for you." I feel fear and anger bubbling up inside of me, my hands turn into fists and at this point I really want to punch that smug demon in the face.  _ Who does he think he is? Prince or not, he can't just abduct me and think it's alright! After all, what about my family? My friends? They probably go crazy when they realize I'm gone! And my cats and fish? Who will take care of them?  _ "No. Fucking. Way. Listen, I appreciate that you want to protect me – for whatever weird reason. But this is my life. I get to decide where I live. I can't just leave my family and friends behind! And I most certainly won't stay here without my pets! So, I kindly ask you again to get me the fuck back home. It should be my decision after all.", I spit out. 

Lucifer crosses his arms and shakes his head in disbelieve: "You most certainly are a very ungrateful little human. How dare you-" Diavolo shuts him up with a wave of his hand: "It's okay, Lucifer. She doesn't know yet, does she? Jayce, we used magic on your friends, family and everyone you knew. They won't remember you." I stumble backwards, not wanting to believe his words. Tears forming in my eyes. I swallow a lump in my throat, trying to not explode completely: "You did WHAT?" - "We had to do this in order to protect you. And them. They seem to be a weakness of yours so the demon who wants your death may hurt them in order to get to you. Your pets, however, are here with you. We figured they are pretty important you, so we arranged them to move in with you. They await you in your room over at the House of Lamentation.", the red-haired man smiles trying to calm me a little. 

I let out a small breath, relieved that I had at least my pets to cling onto. Still trying to fight my tears I nod slightly at the prince. He continues: "Now, I called Barbatos over so he could tell you your name. When a soul evolves into a demon's soul, they will be given another name." Barbatos nods and steps a little closer to me, maintaining about an arm lenght of distance between us. "It will be easier for you to go by your demon name. That way you can get used to it. From now on you won't be Jayce anymore, but Yukani.", he smiles softly at me, his voice calming. I furrow my eyebrows and throw my hands in the air: "Okay, whatever. I'm still hoping to wake up at some point, this is all completely ridiculous." Barbatos steps back a little to let his prince talk again: "I'm sure you want to rest now and process everything. We decided that it would be best for you to have one person in charge of you. Don't hesitate to ask anyone, though. We're all happy to help you out. Mammon will take care of you from now on. He'll take you to the House of Lamentation now, so you can rest there. ...Even though you don't seem too happy about this, I still want to welcome you to the Devildom. I hope you'll be able to call this place 'home' soon."  _ Not in a million years.  _ Mammon reluctantly steps closer to me, hands on his hips: "Oi, human. Come on, let's go already..." I sigh and let him walk me out the door.  _ Boy, this is going to be a real pain in the ass... Can't I just wake up?  _

We walk out of what seems to be a school. Large hallways, many doors leading to a lot of rooms. Clocks on every wall. Mammon mutters something but I don't listen.  _ He looks like he's the most bothered with me being here, why the fuck did they asign him to be my companion? That doesn't make sense. Let's just hope he doesn't kill me instead...  _ "...Oi, you even listen? Stupid human, I'm telling ya somethin' and you don' even listen!", he stops walking and looks at me, huffing. His eyes fixate on mine and I feel a small blush creep to my face. I blink.  _ Why am I blushing? He's quite hot, but most definitely an idiot.  _ "Should I? You demons seem to only talk bullshit as far as I am concerned.", I roll my eyes, cross my arms and lean back a little. He flips: "Only because that stupid Lucifer and Diavolo talked confusing stuff, doesn't mean we all do! Ya talking to the GREAT Mammon! I could kill ya in a heart beat, so better be nice, you dumb human! I'm the second strongest of us brothers, so ya better be carefull whatcha say!"  _ Oh boy, he's so easy to tease! It's nearly unfair. And he seems to be jealous of his older brother. Noted!  _

Right now I'm not in the mood to tease him any further, though. All I wanted for now was seeing my cats and crying myself to sleep. I sigh: "Alright, whatever. Sorry. What were you saying?" He grins triumphantly at me and laughes: "Ya should be sorry! Look at how gracious THE Mammon is, repeating whatcha missed! I said we went to ya room in the human realm and got all your important stuff. Ya should have everything ya need. If not, I don't care! Infact I don't even care if you get eaten" – he continues walking and I follow, rolling my eyes. He babbles along, talking about how he doesn't care and how great he is.

Not long after we stand in front of a giant house. A mansion I might say. He opens the large entrance door and pushes me inside. I am greeted by two big staircases, one on each side of the entrange area and two giant statues next to them. Are those supposed to be ghouls? I must have stopped walking to stare at my surroundings, because Mammon pulls on my arm to walk with me through a hallway.

Finally stopping in front of a door, he fishes a key out of his pockets and hands it to me: "Here ya go. This is your room. If ya need anything, bother someone else, not me. I got no time. Money to make, ya know? Oh and this is also for ya." - he pulls a small black object out of his pocket that looks like a mobile phone and hands it over to me - "It's a D.D.D. We all have one, they're like those mobile phones you humans use. Our numbers are saved. But doncha dare to call the GREAT Mammon! I ain't got time for ya, remember? Bye now.", he rushes away and soon enough I stand alone in front of that heavy wooden door with a key and a small black box in my hands. I turn the key in the lock and open the door. Tears start flowing down my cheeks as I enter the room, door shutting tightly. "Thank God, you guys are really there!", I choke out while hugging my purring cats. I throw the D.D.D. on the familiar black rug on the ground –  _ They really took that old rug out of my appartment?  _ \- and let myself drop belly first on the large, comfy bed. Lilly purrs and tries to comfort me by licking my hand, while Rengar lays down on my back, Akali and Jinx settling beside me. I cry, my voice muffled by the pillows underneath me. Unconnected thoughts running through my head. Fear and anger taking the best of me. I scream in my pillows, unable to calm down. Suddenly it gets dark around me and I fall asleep, exhausted and too weak to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first meal in the Devildom~

I feel something tugging at my hair and open my eyes. I see Akali playing with one long strand of my copper hair and I smile. "Hey Sweetie.", I look up and my smile immediately vanishes from my face. I let out a sigh and sit up. _Great, it apparently wasn't a dream and I am still here. God fucking damn it..._ It's time for me to look around and see where I am about to live from now on.

My bed stands at the wall opposite to the door, the black fluffy rug from my old home lying in between. Next to the door I see my fish tank. I walk over to check if my fish are all right. They swim around happily and I smile a little. _At least my pets are fine._ I look over to the left to see a medium sized closet with a few cardboard boxes in front of it. By opening one of the boxes I realize that most of my clothes are in there. _Cool. At least I have something to wear. I should change already... I smell._ Digging around a little I find one of my autumn dresses. A cute grey wooldress with long sleeves that stops right above the knees. I'm a little too chubby for a slim fit dress, but I don't mind. It's comfy, so fuck it. After finding my bra and a fresh panty I quickly change into my fresh clothes. I notice a desk in the righthand corner of the room, facing towards the foot part of my bed. I'm quite glad to see my computer standing on top of it with all my equipment. _Yay, so I can game! That's a plus._ Between the desk and the closet is a door leading to the small bathroom. I enter it only to see a gorgeous looking bathroom and all my beauty products assembled in front of the nice big mirror. Even my 100+ bottles of nail polish were neatly stacked on top of a small shelf. "Nice. Didn't think they'd figure my beauty stuff to be important.", I mumble grabbing my hairbrush and straightening the mess on top of my head.

Walking out of the bathroom my eyes finally recognize the huge tree behind my bed's headboard. I let out a surprised laugh: "WTF? A tree? That's cool." Jinx already uses it as a scratching post. Oh well, I don't mind. Behind the tree I can see a couch and a few bookshelves. I walk closer and spot familiar books, manga and video games stacked in boxes in front of the shelves. I'll have to do a lot of organizing and putting away. I sit down on the couch, it's way more comfortable than it looks. _Guess I can work with that._ From my seated position I have a clear view of the medium to big sized TV hanging on the wall in front of the couch. My face lights up as I see my gaming consoles assabled unterneath the TV. Now smiling I decide to go back to the closet and start stacking my clothes inside. Just now I notice a little box on the nightstand next to my bed. I open it and find various rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings and even jewellery for my septum, industrial and tragus piercing and tunnel. I'm glad to see that my beloved jewellery is here, too. I rarely leave the house without earrings and at least a necklace. Call it a habit. I still wear my earrings from the night before and I kind of feel like wearing a necklace now. So I put a cute silver necklace with a little white pendant around my neck. Surrounded by my belongings and pets I nearly forgot that I was stuck in a foreign world.

* beep *

I look up.  _What was that?_ Looking around I see the little black D.D.D. still lying abandoned on the carpet. I pick it up and see a new notification from Lucifer. I tap on it, rolling my eyes.

** Lucifer:  ** Hello Yukani. I hope you calmed down a little. Dinner will be ready in precisely 30 minutes. I will wait outside your room for you. Don't make me wait.

I frown as I see that name.  _ Yukani. I'll never get used to that.  _ I type my answer.

** Yukani: ** No thank you. I am not hungry and prefer to stay in my room.

It doesn't take long for him to respond.

** Lucifer:  ** Did I not make myself clear? You will accompany me to dinner. Hungry or not.

I huff and throw that stupid device on my bed and sit down on the floor to pet my cat.  _ Seriously? I was just about to calm down and there he goes, pissing me off again. Arrogant asshole. I really have to find a fucking way out of this hell.  _ I mumble around and think about ways to get out of here. But I don't know anything about this place.  _ I should play along with their game for now. Maybe I'll find a way out then... _

A knock on the door pulls me out of my thoughts. "Yukani. I'm here to take you to dinner.", Lucifers voice sounds muffled from the other side of the door. I sigh and stand up. My stomach growls.  _ Guess I am hungry after all.  _ I slouch over to the door and leave the room, closing the door behind me. I give the demon in front of me a disappointed look: "I'm here. Happy?" He ignores the bitter tone of my voice and nods: "Very. I see you already found your belongings in your room. Did we bring everything you need?" I hate admitting it but I'm quite thankfull for these demons to at least get my stuff here for me. I nod: "Mostly, yes. I couldn't find cat or fish food, though." - "I'm glad to hear that. Your pet's food is stored in the kitchen. Now, shall we get going?", he says, starting to walk away. I follow him and choke out a "Thank you", crossing my arms and looking anywhere but at him. I can hear a small chuckle coming from him: "You're welcome. Just do us all and yourself a favor and behave from now on, will you?"  _ Oh you would like that, huh? I'm still pissed that you guys basicly kidnapped me here and hold me captive now. I promise you one thing, Lucifer Morningstar: I will be a fucking pain in your ass. You'll wish you had never brought me here. Believe me. _

It doesn't take long for us to arrive at a beautifull big dining area. It looks really noble and I must say it smells pretty good in here, too. I spot four other demons already sitting at the gigantic table. Beelzebub stuffs his face with food, happy little munching sounds escaping him. Belphegor struggles to not fall asleep while he eats tiny bites at a time. Satan holds a book up to his face, ignoring everyone around him. He occasionally takes a bite of what looks like an omelet. Asmodeus seems to be totally drawn in by his own reflection in the pocket mirror he's holding up. As he spots me, however, he jumps up smiling brightly and makes his way over to me. He hugs me tightly and says happily: "Oh Yukani! Sweetie, I'm glad you came. And look at you – I knew that dress would look so cute on you when I found it in your closet! Come on now, you must be starving!" I freeze at the touch and look at him confused: "Ummm... Thank you? I guess? But please don't touch me, Asmodeus. I don't know you and I don't intend to know any of you good enough to feel comfortable being touched." He just winks at me: "Oh, that'll change. I'm sure about that. Also, it's Asmo for you, Love." All the while Lucifer sits down at the head of the table. I sigh and follow Asmo to his seat, he gestures to the empty seat next to him and across from Beelzebub. I reluctantly sit down, glaring at the food on the table. "Um, Asmo, what exactly is all that?", I ask. He smiles at me, but just as he is about to answer me I hear Beelzebub talking: "This is wicked omlet with hellhound meat. Very tasty. There we have a variety of soups. All very good, too. These are roasted hellfire crabs. Pretty spicy but also very yummy. Over there are-" - "Okay okay, thank you. I only eat plants, soo... Is any of this without meat or eggs? Or milk for that matter?", I interrupt him. He blinks at me as if he doesn't understand. Then he slowly speaks: "The hellfire mushroom stew should only consist of plants." I thank him and reach to fill my plate with a bit of the soup. I notice Beelzebub and Asmodeus still looking at me, confused. "...What is it?", I ask as I try the stew. _Wow! A little too spicy for my taste, but I can definitely live with that. Better than I thought._ "Why do you only eat plants? You miss out on so much tasty food... I don't understand.", Beelzebub rubs his fingers on the wrist of his other hand and looks at his plate. He almost looks sad. "Well... You know, I don't want another being to suffer because of what I eat. Been doing it for years now and I don't miss animal products. I wouldn't want to start eating that stuff again just because I live in hell now.", I shrug. "Besides, this soup is pretty good. I'm impressed!", I smile genuinely and slurp on the soup a little more. Asmo gasps: "Did you just smile!? Wow Hun, you gotta do that more often. It suits you." He starts to eat his food now and I roll my eyes, blushing just a little. _Don't compliment me._ Beelzebub, however, doesn't seem satisfied with my answer: "But... cakes. I understand where you're coming from, but... cakes." I let out a chuckle and look the man in the eye: "Hun, I can bake you a plant-based cake that will blow your fucking mind. Let me tell you that much!" He blushes a little and then smiles brightly: "You can bake?" - "And cook. Pretty well, if I may say so myself.", I laugh. The demon in front of me grins and says: "I take this as a promise and look forward to your cooking and baking." He starts to stuff his face with food again and I just shake my head a little. _He's really adorable! ...Wait, what? He's a DEMON! Get a grip, girl!_ As we talked, Mammon and Leviathan joined us at the table.

Suddenly I hear Leviathan shout: "Mammon! You scumbag! I knew you took my Ruri-chan figurine the other day! Give her back, you are such a greedy idiot!" Mammon yells something unidentifiable in response. Leviathan answers even louder. I cock an eyebrow at them and sigh.  _ The fuck? They bicker about a what – figurine? – like little kids. How old are they? Five? This is going to be a long evening I fear... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekend breakfast with the boys~

After dinner the other day Beelzebub showed me around the house. I wouldn't say I liked him or anything, because he was a demon and I'm not going to trust any of them. But I have to admit that he was very nice towards me and all in all his company was very pleasant. He showed me the kitchen, where all of their rooms were, all the common areas and also what looked like an old abandoned garden. I, being a hobby gardener myself in the human world, was quite shocked by the state of what could have been a beautiful garden. I asked him if I could take care of it and plant some flowers and maybe even vegetables and fruits. He asured me that he'd ask Lucifer about it but he wouldn't see a problem with it. Especially if I grew food in the garden. Of course he would like me growing food out there. He's the Avatar of Gluttony after all. We went to my room and talked for a bit after that. He explained that I was supposed to go to school with them – they called it the Royal Academy of Devildom, RAD for short – starting on monday. I arrived at a friday, so I'd have the whole weekend to prepare. I told him that I didn't like the view of going to school again as I was done with school in the human world about six years prior. He told me that I'd have to. It was an order from Diavolo. Also, it would help me getting used to this world and understand it a bit better. Fine. He left for the night by telling me: "I'm glad you're here with us now. You seem fun. Please call me Beel, though. Good night, Yukani. See ya at breakfast."

Now I stand in front of my closet trying to put away my clothes and somehow organize everything. I was never good at that, so it's quite a challange for me. I couldn't sleep well at night, so I already got up at 5am. I yawn. _Man, I'm tired... Do these demons have black tea? I could use some..._ I didn't like coffee that much. Tea, however, was somewhat my elixir of life. I had a giant tea collection in the human world which I miss right about now. _Alright... I'll hang my dresses up. Jeans can go here... Tops and shirts here... and I'll stack my underwear over there. Nice._ There's still a lot of space left in the closet, I've never been one to have hundreds and hundreds of clothing items.

I turn my attention towards my desk to plug my computer in and check if everything's working alright. I decide to listen to a little bit of music, because that's what I literally always do. It doesn't take long for me to basicly dance around the room while cleaning and putting my stuff away. Music always makes me feel better, especially my favourite metalbands.

Only about two hours later I was done. Sitting on the soft couch I start to relax a bit, catching my breath while still headbanging a little. _Phew. That was exhausting. At least I'm done now. Maybe I can sleep a little..._

 _*_ beep *

I sigh and reach for my D.D.D. which was laying on a small table in front of the couch to check on my notifications.

**Satan:** Good morning Yukani. I heard commotion in your room, so I figured you're already awake. I was wondering if I could borrow a book from you.

I wonder how he knows about the books I have. Then I remember Mammon's words from when he brought me here: _"I said we went to ya room in the human realm and got all your important stuff."_ So he and his brothers were the ones getting my things here for me.

**Yukani:** Morning Satan. Yeah, sure. Hope you don't mind my cats, just come in. The door is open.

**Satan:** Thank you, I will be there in five minutes.

I shrug and put the device on top of my nightstand. As I sit down on the couch again, Akali lays down next to me. I pet her until I hear a gentle but stern knock on the door. "Come in!", I say standing up and walking towards the door. The blond demon I saw the day before slips in, closing the door behind him. His lips curl into a soft smile as he spots my cats. "Hello Yukani. I was wondering if you had a good thriller or detective novel for me to read?", he asks stepping just a little into the room. "Yeah, sure. Come over to the bookshelf." - we walk towards the now filled bookshelves in the lefthand corner of my room – "Depending on what you like, I'd recommend one of Joy Fielding's or Cody McFadyen's books. They're human authors, obviously, and I really like their work.", I state rather flat. I can't help but wonder why he would come to me of all people here to borrow a book. But whatever. I gave up a while ago on trying to understand demons. He nods and looks at the books thoughtfully: "I see... I don't know these authors, to be honest. It's a shame. Which book is you favourite? I'll go with that for now." Pulling out the book in question without hesitation I say: "This one. Still life by Joy Fielding." Just now I see my cats bumping their heads on Satans legs and I can't help but raise an eyebrow. He smiles softly: "Thank you. And don't worry, I don't mind your cats doing that." - "Yeah, you're welcome. Um, see, my cats usually don't do that right away to a stranger, you know." He looks away from me, his right hand resting on his hip, his left hand twitching slightly but resting on his chest: "I may or may not have spent a few hours with them in your room as they arrived yesterday. To calm them down a little." I see his cheeks begin to turn a soft shade of pink and let out a chuckle: "You like cats." He looks a little angry now but doesn't deny it. "It's fine, you can pet them. No need to be ashamed, cats are great. And by the way, my cats get extremely sad if you deny them their head pats. You don't want to make them sad, now do you?", I say stepping away a little to lean on one of the dark wooden bookshelves. He hesitates just a moment and then his expression softens and he sinks to his knees to pet all four of my needy and purring cats.  _ Well, would you look at that? They're already cuddle sluts for this demon. Oh boy. Satan really seems to love cats. The way the rubs their ears between his fingers... cute. I'm sure he only asked me to lend him a book so he could see my cats. At least I would do something like this. _

He suddenly stands up and clears his throat: "Well, thank you for the book, Yukani. ...And for allowing me to pet your cats. Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes, so the both of us better get going. I'll see you there." He starts to walk towards the door and I follow him. While closing the door behind him I say: "No problem. Besides, if you want to come back to cuddle my cats, you're welcome to. They love cuddles and I can barely give them enough." I'm not able to see his reaction due to the closed door but he's probably a little flustered. I laugh and shake my head.  _ He's quite cute for a demon. I should get ready for breakfast now. _

I step out of my room and into the kitchen next door where I meet Lucifer. He doesn't look up from his mug: "Ah, Yukani. Good morning. Do you need something?" The smell of freshly brewed Earl Grey reaches me and I take a sniff. Closing my eyes I let out a pleased hum: "I might have found it already. This Earl Grey smells so good!" The raven-haired demon looks at me and smiles softly: "You didn't strike me as a tea lover. However, I'm glad you are. The tea is stored in this drawer up here. Feel free to serve yourself." He steps out of the kitchen, mug in hand. I hurry over to the counter to brew myself a nice black tea. I really needed that right now! Stepping out of the kitchen again I inhale the steam of the tea in my hands and walk over to the dining area. As I enter the room, I can already see most of the demons I now live with seated at the table. "Mornin'.", I say taking a seat between Beel and Asmo. I receive a short wave from Satan, a mumbled "Morning" from Beelzebub, a small nod from Lucifer, a disappointed huff from Mammon and a "Good morning, Darling!~" from Asmodeus. I start to fill up my plate with some kind of bread, what smells and looks like marmalade and a few pieces of cucumber of some sort as the demons keep talking about what their plans for the day were. But I don't really listen. Some minutes later Leviathan slouches into the room and greets us. Lucifer looks at him disappointed saying he's late. I simply mumble "Morning" towards him. Due to a lack of seats he now sits across from me. He apparently doesn't want to sit next to Mammon, where the last free seat was. Seconds later Belphegor enters the room yawning. He doesn't even bother saying anything, he just smiles and waves lightly before he sits down next to Mammon. 

I honestly still feel pretty awkward between these seven men, but I'm trying to play it off. "...So, anyways, I wanted to go on a little shopping spree today. Majolish released such a cute new clothing line – how could I resist? Oh and Yukani totally has to come with me!", I hear Asmo say and instantly choke on my slice of bread.  _ Shopping. What? Can't you just leave me alone?  _ Beel pats by back in order to prevent me from dying. All eyes are kind of on me now and I feel a blush and a bit of panic creep up inside me. Before I could answer I hear someone else talk: "Oi oi oi! Asmo! You ain't goin' shopping with her alone! Nah, not gonna happen. I'm commin' with ya guys." My eyes widen and I cock an eyebrow at the white-haired grinning moron across the table: "Excuse me? Yesterday you said you wouldn't care if I got eaten. And now all of a sudden you wanna glue yourself onto me? What kind of weird demon logic is that?" I shake my head and look at Asmo who is clearly holding back laughter: "I'm sorry, Asmo, but I don't feel like shopping. I'd much rather play a game today. I still have to process this whole... Never-going-back-home-and-living-with-demons-now-thing, you know? I wouldn't even have money to spend." - "Ugh, come onnn! How about that: I'll buy you a cute dress, hm? I'm sure that'll make you happy. But if you're not into shopping today, we surely could do something else that makes you equally happy...", Asmo winks at me. I violantly shake my head: "No. No, thank you. I'll play some games today." At this point I hear someone mumble about "Stupid normie tactics", but I don't bother turning my head to find out who's talking. The strawberry blond demon next to me sighs: "You know you sound like Levi right now, right? But fine. You still owe me one, Sweetie!~" I notice someone stare at me and turn towards the lavender-haired demon in front of me. His face is clearly blushing and he holds the back of his hand in front of it to cover it up. I frown at him: "Why do you stare at me?" He stumbles rather silently: "A boring n-normie like you... I saw your games and manga, but you don't really read or play them, r-right? You're still a normie. I won't fall for such stupid normie tactics!" I stare at him for a moment. "Eh, whatever. I don't care. I do play games and read manga, however. Believe it or not.", I shrug and begin to eat the rest of my meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaming time with Levi~

The rest of breakfast went smoothly and now I'm back in my room playing an RPG. I'm just about to fight the boss of the current level I'm playing as my D.D.D. rings. I ignore it until the boss is slain. Grinning I finally grab my D.D.D. only to see several notifications from Leviathan.

**Leviathan:** Yukani. You really an otaku?

**Leviathan:** I want to find out myself. I can't believe it, you're just a normie and I will prove it! So come to my room right now. I'll make an exception and let you in lol

**Leviathan:** If you're really more than a normie you will have to show me! Otherwise you won't be more than a supid lame normie.

**Leviathan:** Answer me!! I need to know! It's a matter of life and death!!

**Leviathan:** * angry demoji *

_ The fuck is wrong with him? _

**Yukani:** ...calm down. I'm playing right now. You should know best that one doesn't like being disturbed while gaming...

**Yukani:** I don't have to prove anything to you.

**Leviathan:** * shocked demoji *

**Leviathan:** ...There is a level in the game I'm playing rn. It won't let me beat it alone 'cause it's a co-op level. If you beat it with me, I will accept that you are not a normie.

I sigh.  _ I don't care what you think about me. But I guess I could help you out. I've grown tired of my RPG anyways. _

**Yukani:** Fine, whatever. I'll be there in five.

I quickly change into some jeans and a plain black t-shirt because I was gaming in sweatpants and I don't intend to run around seven demons in these. "Bye, babies! Be good!", saying goodbye to my cats for now I leave the room and stroll over to Leviathan's room. I knock once. No answer. I knock twice. Still no answer. I let out a frustrated huff and knock a third time. Louder than before. "Password!", I hear from the other side of the beautifully carved wooden door. "The fuck? It's me, you asked me to come over. Remember? Open up already!", I bite out.  _ Should have stayed in my room. _ I hear a loud crash sound from the inside and finally I see the doorknob move. "...Come in then.", Leviathan mumbles. I walk in and look around. I can't help but gasp, eyes wide: "Wow! This is so beautiful! Those jellyfish lamps look sooo cool. And I love the giant fish tank." I stop myself from jabbering on. His room really is beautiful. One wall practically a giant fish tank which lights up the room. A nice desk with a lot of gaming equipment propped up on the righthand side of the room. I don't know why there is a bathtub standing in the middle of the room filled with pillows and blankets – does he really sleep in that? No way! Otherwise it's pretty cool. Figurines, posters and manga everywhere. He really IS an otaku. I can't keep up with that! I like manga and anime but I'm most certainly not THAT obsessed. Leviathan looks at me as if he's unsure of himself and this whole situation: "You... You done staring now? You're such a normie... Come on now." He hurries over to the odd bathtub in his room and picks up two controllers from the ground, one held in my direction. I take the hint, sit down on the couch and snatch the controller from his hands: "So... What kind of game is it? Racing, fighting, simulation...?" - "It's a horror game. We are a couple lost in the woods and have to escape the witch that wants to kill and eat us. It's split screen, your character is on the bottom half of the screen. Just don't get caught and try to find the car... normie.", he has his face turned away from me but I can still see the redness of his neck and ears. He is clearly blushing. I don't know if this situation is just weird for him – it sure is for me – or if it's because of the whole couple-thing in the game. He seems to be quite introverted. I'm surprised he even invited me here in the first place. I let out a silent sigh: "A horror game. Of course. You're a demon, I wouldn't have imagined anything else. I normally play battle RPGs or adventure games. So, don't hate on me..." He starts the game and I immediately gulp.  _ God, I hate horror games. They scare me so easily, but I can't let him see that! Well, here goes nothing, I guess. _

It didn't take us too long to beat the level. Now, about three tries later, we manage to get in the car together. "Hell yes! Take that you stupid witch-bitch!", I laugh, instinctively holding one hand up to my teammate for a high-five. As Leviathan sees my waiting position, he freezes for a few seconds. But before I could realize that he probably doesn't feel comfortable with the physical contact of a high-five he starts to laugh genuinely and slaps his hand against mine. "I take it back, you are not really a normie. A bit, maybe.", he grins. I want to be pissed – ' _ a bit normie'? WTF?  _ \- but quickly forget about it when I see the joy in his face. It's that moment I realize that he's probably about as lonely here as I am. He seems to be the only gamer here, always stuck in his own room. Barely talking to the others. I smile tenderly at him: "Leviathan, compared to you everyone is a normie, I fear." He pauses for a moment, shrugs and then holds one hand up at chin height, facing towards him, while laughing again: "That's true! I'm definitely the biggest otaku here! Not just here but in the whole Devildom! LOLOLOL" 

Seems like I broke the ice, because now he literally can't stop talking. He tells me about his favourite anime and novel series called The Tale of the Seven Lords – short TSL – and a whole bunch of other stuff. We talk about which games we like to play, which animes I've watched in the human world and which other animes he likes and recommends to me, which manga I have already read and which I – according to him – still have to read and we talked about Ruri-chan. A lot. I feel like I know all about her now, jeez! At some point he tells me to please call him Levi or Leviachan instead of Leviathan. Can do! When I tell him my fish's name is actually Leviathan, he becomes a blushing mess. I laugh and shake my head: "Sorry! You know, 'Leviathan' actually is a demon species in one of my favourite TV shows. I just kinda liked the name and went with it." He calmes down after a while saying how it's so not fair from me to tease him like this. I let out a chuckle: "I'm sorry, Levi. But should I have lied to you? That wouldn't have been better, now would it?" He mutters something unintelligible and goes completely silent after looking on his D.D.D. I ask him what's wrong and he just glares at me: " That stupid greedy idiot Mammon is wrong! I knew he took my special edition Ruri-chan figurine with the pink dress and white umbrella the other day and this is the proof I needed! It's so unfair!!" I look at the device's screen and see what is supposedly an online auction page. With a limited edition Ruri-chan figurine with a pink dress and an white umbrella for sale, priced at 3,500 Grimm.  _ Grimm seems to be the currency here... _ As I look closer, I can clearly see the reflection of Mammon's face in a small reflective surface behind the figurine. I sigh and shake my head in disbelieve: "Well, that's just rude. But can't you just go to his room and get it back? It's yours, isn't it?" He nods: "She IS mine, but I'm sure Mammon won't just give her back. He'll hide her from me and I won't be able to get her back. I don't even want to think about how he touches her with his gross scumbag hands! GAA, it's so UNFAIR!!" The demon next to me is shaking with anger.  _ This could be dangerous. No wrong move now.  _ "Hm, I see... If I could, I would gladly help you, Levi...", I explain, my voice a little stiff. Leviathan looks up, a bright grin forming on his face: "Actually, I think you can! Yukani, you CAN get my beloved Ruri-chan back to me!" - "...Aaand... Um... How should I be doing that...?" - "If you'd make a pact with Mammon, you could just command him to give me my Ruri-chan back! He won't have a choice.", he declares proudly. I gulp a little: "A... pact? Don't I, like, have to sell my soul to him for that...?" - "Not necessarily, no. See, a pact between human and demon makes the human the master of the demon. The demon gets something in return. Traditionally it is the soul of the human, but it can be something else. And I just so happen to know what it is Mammon wants more than anything!"  _ I'm honestly not quite convinced yet. That doesn't sound like it's save for me.  _ I answer slowly: "I'm not sure if this is really such a good idea... You know, I don't wanna get eaten..." Levi laughs: "Oh no, not even a scumbag like Mammon would do such a thing! LOLOLOL He doesn't dare to hurt you! He's too afraid of Lucifer and Lucifer would definitely kill him, if he hurt you. Through the pact he'd even be bound to protect you when you ask him to! It's really just a plus for you. Listen, from one otaku to the other nearly-otaku: You really got to do this for me. Pleeeaaaaseeeee!!" I let out a long sigh, throwing my hands up in the air in defeat: "I'll see what I can do. So, what would Mammon want so badly that he would agree on making a pact with me?" The violet-haired otaku laughs triumphantly: "Yes! Thank you, Yukani! You won't regret it! Mammon loves his credit card, he calls it 'Goldie'. But because he spends too much money on stupid things each month, Lucifer took it away from him and hid it somewhere. I heard it's actually somewhere in your room or the garden. You just have to find it!" - "Well, 'just' is a little... optimistic, don't you think? You'll definitely have to help me search for it...", I say shaking my head.  _ Am I really going to do this? Guess I have no choice... Oh girl, what did you maneuver yourself into? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	7. Chapter seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to make a pact with Mammon.~

So, here I am now. In the middle of shifted furniture, opened and emptied drawers and curious cats. Turning my whole room upside down. I must have searched for at least six hours straight now since it's already getting dark outside. Just to find a stupid credit card of a stupid demon just to make a stupid pact with said demon to help another stupid demon to get back a stupid figurine. Why in the name of my sanity am I doing this? I seriously don't know why I agreed to this. I must have been out of my mind. I don't even like these demons! They kidnapped me for fucks sake! And I am dumb enough to help one of them. I must be crazy. I keep telling myself that I saw something familiar in Levi's eyes that made me trust him and open up to him. But really I think I'm just going insane. I stem my hands into my hips, thinking. _Alright. I didn't find a secret compartment in any of the closets, shelves or drawers. There's nothing hidden underneath or behind the furniture. Nothing underneath the carpet. It's not under the mattress either. The card is nowhere to be found in or at the shower, bathtub or toilet. Not behind the giant mirror in the bathroom. Not hidden by the sink. Nothing is hidden inside the tree branches or anywhere near the tree. That's it. It can't be here. It must be in the garden then._ Rubbing my temples I walk over to my bed and sit down. I take a moment to breathe and grab my D.D.D. from on top of the sheets. No notifications. I tap on Levi's name and begin typing.

**Yukani:** I've searched absolutely everywhere. Unless he hid it inside a wall or the floor, it's not inside my room.

**Yukani:** Please tell me you found it outside!

**Yukani:** * begging demoji *

**Leviathan:** I just wanted to ask you the same thing. Damn it! I haven't found anything!

**Leviathan:** * crying demoji *

**Leviathan:** Besides, Lucifer is getting suspicious. I saw him standing at his window looking at me!

**Leviathan:** * shrieking demoji *

**Yukani:** Oh for fucks sake, I give up. It's not in the garden, it's not in my room. Who says he doesn't carry it around all the time!?

**Yukani:** * exhausted demoji *

**Leviathan:** I'm comming to your room now. It must be there! It just has to be.

**Yukani:** Fine...

I let my head sink down and sigh.  _ I've looked everywhere. We're not going to find it... _ I pet Jinx a little until I hear the inevitable knock on the door followed by quickly opening and shutting it. The lavender-haired man in front of me doesn't really look at me and mumbles something I can't understand. "You're welcome to search where ever you like. I've already looked everywhere. It's not here.", I grumble, letting my head sink face first into the palms of my hands. I hear muttering and footsteps, furniture being moved and cats being shooed away. Then I hear a soft ripping sound and look up.  _ What was that?  _ Unable to spot the source of the sound, I turn to the desperate looking demon in my room and walk towards him: "Told you it's not here..." He tucks his hands in the pockets of his coat-like jacket and looks at the ground, frustrated: "Ugh, but it has to be here! It's so unfair! Why is it hidden so well?" - "You do know that this is exactly the reason why someone would hide something in the first place, right? So it cannot be found?", I say, letting out an unhappy moan. Deciding to check all the places I've already looked in again, I dig in and begin searching alongside Leviathan. There the ripping noice is again.  _ What the hell is that?  _ As it stops, I see Jinx running towards me from behind the tree at my bed's head board. I shrug.  _ She just must have ripped off a leaf or something.  _ My cats seem to enjoy this whole shitshow visibly. They run around curiously and sniff at everything, checking what the hell we're doing.  _ At least they're having fun. The aftermath is going to be a pain in the ass, though. Levi will definitely have to help me clean up! This shit was his brilliant idea after all.  _ We wordlessly continue our search for what feels like forever.

* beep *

I look at my D.D.D. and gulp. It is already 8:30pm.

**Beelzebub:** Yukani. Where are you? Food.

I chuckle at the wording of his text. As I start to type my response, I hear the ripping sound again. At this point I really want to know what that actually was. So I throw my D.D.D. onto my bed and walk to the tree. Leviathan looks at me questioningly, but doesn't talk. He just follows me until we are wedged between the tree and the wall. There is only a small space for us to stand in and our faces end up quite close to each other. I try to ignore this as good as I can, I can't quite hide the heat creeping up my cheeks, though. Leviathan seemingly doesn't realize how close we were right away, but takes a few steps back as he does: "Uwaah, I'm s-s-sorry! Th-that was too c-close!" I cock an eyebrow at him: "...Don't worry about it."  _ Well, that was weird...  _ I force my attention towards a small piece of wallpaper that has started to come off. My cat must have played with it. Upon looking closer, I see a shallow outline behind the wallpaper which looks to be just about the size of a credit card. A grin forming on my face as I carefully pull the loose end of the paper up, revealing a slim card holder beneath it. By gingerly parting it from the adhesive holding it in place, I manage to soon hold the thing in hand. A golden shimmer on the inside. "UWOOAAAHH! YUKANI!! YOU FOUND IT! You now hold in hand the great loot from a several hour long raid!!", the demon next to me squeaks excitedly. Pulling the credit card out of its cover, the grin on my face becomes even wider. I indeed feel like I've just finished an exhaustingly long raid. Maybe because that is kind of what happened. I tell Levi to go get me some glue from my desk, so I could put the now empty card holder back in place and stick the wallpaper back on. That way no one would suspect at first glance that the card has been retrieved.

We decide to confront Mammon after dinner about the pact, now being too hungry to do anything else. The card hidden in my wallet and my room locked up, we march towards the dining area. Struggling to hide giggles and excitement, we take our seats after greeting everyone. Lucifer looks disappointed at us and frowns: "You two are quite frankly too late." I look at him apologetic and bat my eyelashes at him a little: "Sorry, we just lost ourselfes in a game there. Won't happen again." The black-haired demon huffs a little and goes back to eating: "I'm sure of it." He leaves it at that, probably pleased that I get along with his brother well enough to be late to dinner. I notice some eyes on me and Levi and look around: "What?" Asmodeus chuckles beside me: "Oh, I wonder what kind of game that was, Love...~" Getting familiar with his attitude, I look at him disappointed: "A  **video game** , Asmo. Don't read too much into it, seriously." Aside from a few mumbles and weird looks I got from the brothers, dinner flies by without any more interruptions.

After dinner Levi and I started to clean up my room and move the furniture back to where it belonged, so it looks acceptable by now. The only things left to put away are my personal belongings, such as clothes and my jewellery. I don't feel comfortable having him dig around in that, so I let out an exhausted sigh: "Phew, we made quite some progess! Thank you for helping me. I'll do the rest on my own. How about we go and visit your brother now?" The crouching demon in front of me suddenly jumps up laughing: "Yes! Let's go, I can't wait to see his face! This is going to be epic, lol." Grabbing Mammons credit card, my D.D.D. and my keys, the two of us rush out of my room and over to Mammon's room. Levi wants me to do the talking as he believes I can do better than him.  _ I don't think so, but whatever. Let's get this over with and hope I don't get eaten. Welp, here goes nothing...  _ A firm knock on the door and a few moments later the door swings open and an annoyed looking white-haired demon leans at the door frame to look at me: "What's the big idea of disturbin' me, human? I ain't got time for ya anyway!" I smile sincerely at him: "Sorry for that, but I'm sure you'll want to listen to what we have to tell you." As Mammon opens his mouth to protest, Leviathan grabs me by my wrist and pulls me inside the room with him, pushing his brother inside as well. Mammon's room is about as luxurious as I had imagined it from the Avatar of Greed. Two storeys high, the entrance being in front of a nice car on the top storey. Expansive looking speaker and a giant TV, a pool table, a big couch, an open closet and a king sized bed underneath us. "OI! The hell ya think ya doin', Levi?", Mammon huffs. I shut him up by flinging the door shut and planting myself in front of him, hands on my hips and a stern look on my face: "Shut up and listen, will ya? Jeez. I'm here because I want to make a pact with you." The demon in front of me looks at me confused, eyes wide: "Why the hell would I want that? There's nothin' in it for me. I ain't gonna be a slave for ya, human!" I grin widely and pull out his credit card, dangling it in front of his eyes just to yank it out of his view as he tries to grab it: "Nah-ah, not so fast! Seems like you're familiar with this thing. You'll get it, if you make a pact with me." Mammon throws some kind of mini-tantrum, huffing and puffing at me: "Wha-?? Whaddya mean? Come on! That's cruel! Ya know I'm a demon, right? Ya think ya can play with THE great Mammon, ya dumb human??" - "Just like a fiddle.", I laugh, holding his beloved golden credit card close to my chest, wedged between my index finger and middle finger. "So, what do you say? You gonna make a pact with me and get your Goldie back? Or do you want me to call Lucifer so he can hide it again? What will it be?", I chirp in a sing-song voice. The now stammering demon in front of me looks at me frightened: "G'AAAH! Ya wouldn't!!" - "Oh, yes. Yes I would.", I smile, pulling my D.D.D. out of my pocket to call Lucifer. "D'AAAAH! STOP!! ...Ok, FINE! ...I'll make a pact with ya.", the white-haired mess of a man in front of me technically jumps at me to prevent me from calling his older brother. He holds his hand out to me, looking away. As I lay my hand in his, he mumbles gritting his teeth: "...I am Mammon, the Avatar of Greed. I pledge myself to you, Yukani. ...That we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you by both my name...as well as the very blood that runs through my veins." I feel a slight burning inside of my chest and a short sting at the inside of my left ankle. Upon looking down I can see a little round mark where I felt the pain just seconds ago. I can see a small symbol inside of a circle. It looks like some kind of fan with spikes. Could also be confused with an artistically drawn sun.  _ Is this... my pact mark now? Apparently.  _ Mammon shakes my hand away, grumbling at me: "Now ya better give my Goldie back, human!" It takes me some seconds to gather myself again after that foreign feeling. I nod and hand him his credit card without hesitation. He snatches it immediately out of my hands and does some kind of weird dance. And kisses it. Gross! As I see Leviathan glaring at me expectantly, I suddenly remember why I made a pact with the chaotic demon in the first place and start to talk: "Mammon, I'd like you to give Levi his Ruri-chan figurine back. You know, the one you stole the other day and tried to sell online." The white-haired demon freezes mid-dance and peers at me: "Eeh?" - "...that was an order.", I add. I can see his body stiffen and walking over to a closet. He bitches about it a little, but the pact makes him get the figurine anyway. Shortly after Leviathan holds his beloved figurine back in his hands and is overjoyed: "Haha, get wrecked, Mammon! Noob! lololol" Said demon's face reddens from anger and he kicks us out of his room, but I couldn't care less. I got what I (or actually Levi) wanted and that was that. I'm just glad he didn't kill me there and I somehow managed to keep my cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	8. Chapter eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School stuff with Lucifer.~

"...And he really said ' You can't wear that, the colour doesn't fit your hair.'! Like... Can you actually believe it? I, not knowing what would look good with my own hair?? Oh, I don't think so, this is outrageous! Had to lecture him on which colours fit together with which for over an hour. That buffoon really had no idea just who he was messing with!", I hear the demon next to me laugh. He babbles on about yesterday's shopping trip since breakfast had started. I only listen to his stories half-heartedly to be honest, but I can't imagine anyone else at the table really enjoying his tirade. Besides from Satan letting out a chuckle occasionally, everyone else seems to be pretty involved with themselfes. I, for one, thought about the next day as I was supposed to go to school with them from then on. _I really don't like this. I mean, this whole thing is a mess. Me being here in the first place. But going back to school with a bunch of demons? I'll surely be the only human there. Maybe I should ask Mammon to kind of guard me throughout the day? He's a stupid idiot, but at least he can't really refuse because of the pact. On the other hand, I wouldn't really like to use the pact. It's weird. I don't like forcing someone into doing something, even if it's a stupid demon. But hasn't he the order to protect me anyway? He probably doesn't care too much about that, though..._ I sigh, frustrated by being unable to decide on what to do.

"EEEK!", Asmodeus rips me right out of my thoughts and I look up to him pointing a finger at Mammon's neck. The ladder quickly straightening his brown leather jacket. "You have a new pact mark!!?? With whom did you make a pact now, I wonder?", the Avatar of Lust purrs. Levi and I start chocking on our food, but luckily no one else notices. I, however, start blushing a little and look down at my plate. _Don't say it._ _Don't say it._ _Don't say it._ _Don't say it._ _Don't say it!!_ "Ah, no one. Ya wouldn't like her, she's quite stupid. An' absolutely not beautiful! Nah, not even a little! Infact, she's soo ugly-!!", the white-haired flustered demon tries to explain, but get's cut off by Asmodeus: "Ooohhh, you find her cute, then!! I mean, your standards never were the highest, but still. I'd like to check that myself. Tell me, who is she? Pretty pleaseeee?" The redness in my face is growing brighter at Asmo's words and he finally realizes it, eyes flicking between Mammon and me: "Eeh? Yukani? Did you make a pact with Mammon?" Panicking, I start stuffing food in my mouth at a rapid speed. _I'm SO not gonna deal with this!_ I feel a hand on my thigh and immediately freeze, eyes wide. Asmodeus shoves his face right in front of mine and complains, pouting: "Why with him and not meee?? I'm so much more fun than he is! ...Not that I would make a pact with anybody but still – you could have at least asked me!" I blink. "Asmodeus, get your hands off Yukani.", Lucifer says with a huff of disappointment. The Avatar of Lust begrudgingly moves away from me and takes his hand off my thigh. My muscles start to relax and as I look up from my plate I notice Lucifer's stern look lingering on me, one eyebrow cocked. _I'm fucking dead._ "...Is this true, Yukani? Did you make a pact with Mammon?", I hear Satan ask. Just now I realize all eyes are on me. I laugh awkwardly, wanting to vanish from existence: "Umm, yeah, haha! Thought it was worth a shot, ha." Scratching the baack of my head I smile at the confused looking blond demon across from me. Now Mammon tunes in, laughing a little: "Ya see? She's just a dumb human. Ya'll remember how I was in charge of her? Yeah, well, the GREAT Mammon's LIVIN' for that role, I tell ya! She'd be eaten in a minute, if I ain't there!" - "...I don't believe a word you say, Mammon. Whatever the reason, I am quite impressed she already made a pact with one of us. How long has she been here? Two days? That's fast.", Satan nods acknowledging towards me. "That quite certainly is fast, I agree.", Lucifer notes. There was something in his voice that makes me shudder. I can't help but think that he knew what was going on. _Just why did he not stop us from giving Mammon his card back? It doesn't make sense..._ The conversation goes back to normal after that, the pact seemingly forgotten.

Back in my room, I pick a book from the shelf and am just about to start reading, when...

* beep *

"Ugh, come onnn...", I let out a frustrated growl and pick up the D.D.D. I threw on my coffee table about five seconds ago.

**Lucifer:** Yukani. I'm asking you to kindly come to my room as soon as you are free. I have something to discuss with you.

**Yukani:** ...You're not gonna kill me, are you? Because of the pact?

**Lucifer:** I don't know what you are talking about. My brothers are free to make as many pacts as they wish and with whomever they choose to.

**Yukani:** That doesn't really answer my question, but whatever. I'll be there in five.

Grabbing my keys I walk out of my room and slouch over to Lucifer's room. I'm not really in a hurry to see him as I still fear he's going to rip me apart. Before I even manage to knock on the majestic wooden door in front of me, I hear Lucifer's voice calling from the other side: "Please, come in." Scary. I take a shaky breath, walk into the room and close the door behind me. Just as his brother's rooms Lucifer's room is beautiful to me. A giagantic bed, some modern sofas and fitting armchairs, a beautiful coffee table with a glass panel on top, a fine fireplace and not to forget the random skeleton chilling in one corner of his room. Modern but classy. It fits his attitude, I would say. Right away I spot some folded clothes, books and papers on the glassy coffee table along with a plain black rucksack leaning on said table. Lucifer's sitting in an armchair in front of the small table and looks at me as I enter, smiling politely, legs crossed, hands resting on his thighs: "Take a seat, please." - I sit down on the couch, unsure of the situation. - "Now, Beelzebub told you about RAD, yes?" - I nod. - "Very well. This is your uniform. It consists of a blouse, a jacket, a tie or ribbon and a pair of trousers or a skirt. You will be given a pair of trousers as well as a skirt as both are acceptable to be worn. You will have noticed by now that the blouse and tie or ribbon are missing. That is because you can choose which colour they shall be. Would you kindly tell me your preferences? You can choose any colour you like, it will be brought to you until dinner tonight." He takes a pen and notepad in his hand and looks at me expectantly. I blink, a little dumbfounded.  _ He ordered me here to discuss... School stuff? I thought he was gonna kill me. Wow.  _ I have to think for a moment: "Um, can I maybe have... a black blouse with white polka dots?" - He nods. - "Ok, cool. I'll take that, please. About the ribbon, I own a rather wide dark-red velvet ribbon with a black brooch, sat where the ribbon's ends cross. Would that be fine to wear?" - "Yes, that would be acceptable. Now, with that out of the way, I'll explain how the courses work at RAD." Putting away his notepad and pen, Lucifer crosses his hands and leans forward a little to continue: "There are some basic courses everyone must attend to. Those include mathematics, recent Devildom history, geography, biology, literature and potion making. There will also be agility class once a week, where we will participate in different sports. Then there are additional courses. You can pick a minimum of two courses up to five. Available courses are spells, ancient Devildom history, extended botany, strength training, computer science, writing, scientific studies, zoology and arts. Diavolo decided that it's best for you to partake in the ancient Devildom history class as you're knowledge about the Devildom is rather slim. Meaning you are already signed up for this course. Please choose at least one additional course. If you have questions regarding the topics discussed in the individual classes, you can ask me." I nod slowly as Lucifer takes his notepad and pen back in his hands.  _ That actually sounds surprisingly interesting, not gonna lie... Except for mathematics.  _ I'm quite good with numbers, though I've never really liked maths class. I let my chin rest on the palm of my right hand, legs crossed and my right ellbow propped up on one of my knees, looking thoughtfully at the pile of books and papers in front of me: "Hmm. Zoology, extended botany, arts and spells sound fascinating to be honest. But computer science sounds rather interesting, too... You know what? Definitely sign me up for zoology, spells and extended botany." Lucifer hesitates only a moment before he scribbles something on his notepad, looking back at me as he finishes. "Now... Computer science or arts... I think I'll have to choose arts.", I nod more as reinforcement towards me than the black-haired demon in front of me. "Then arts it is. I must say, I did not await for you to pick that many additional courses. I'm honestly delighted to see that. But may I ask, as far as we know you do not contain any magical powers inside you. Spells class will be awfully theoretically for you. Why did you choose this class?", he looks at me questioningly. "Well, I am supposed to become a demon in the future, right? If you learn about spells in school, I figured you guys had magical powers. Therefore I will have magical powers, too. One day, that is. Can't hurt to know a little about it beforehand. Am I not right?", I tilt my head to the side as I speak. Lucifer lets out a small chuckle and nods: "Very well. You seem to have precisely thought this through. I have one last thing to ask from you. We expect you to pay your utmost attention towards the classes at RAD and in the end receive respectable grades." I roll my eyes at him: "Well, I don't really have a choice, now do I? I never wanted to come here in the first place. I will still do what I can, but don't expect too much from me. As your brother would say, I'm just a 'dumb little human'. So yeah. Are we finished?" He sighs, massaging his temples: "You can go now. Just know that there will be consequences should you by chance fail any of your classes." I shrug, gathering my things as I stand up: "As I said, I'll do my best. I can't help it, if that should not be enough." Just as I reach for the doorhandle, Lucifer speaks again. This time his voice is low and sinister, creeping into my ears like a dark fog would linger before my eyes to disguise something deadly: "Don't think I wouldn't know about your little act. You gave Mammon his beloved credit card back, hence the pact. I don't mind you playing around with my brothers, just be warned. Should you stick your tiny little human nose into our affairs again, you  **will** regret it." I don't answer him. I don't know what I should say other than 'Fuck!' maybe. Cold sweat on my forehead I exit the room as fast as humanly possible. Honestly, I won't change for that arrogant and self-glorified asshole. He's not going to get me down, way too many fuckers already ran face first into a wall trying to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First day at RAD and cute movie night with Mammon.~

It's monday morning now. My first school day in the Devildom. Stuffing the black rucksack I got from Lucifer with everything I would need for the day, I grumble a little. I really don't want to go to school again, but there wouldn't be a way out. I change into my new school uniform, pausing as I pick up the gorgeous black blouse with fine white polka dots. Yesterday evening Lucifer came to my room again and brought me the blouse, just as he promised. He wore a kind smile but his eyes were so dark. The threat from before still lingered in them and I shudder at the thought.  _ He's not gonna stop trying to indimidate me until I break, now will he? Little do you know, I'm a tough nut to crack.  _ Now fully clothed I walk out of my room, saying my cats goodbye. I can already hear commotion from the dining area, there seems to be an argument. I sigh as I walk into the room: "Mornin'..." Just to be greeted by a certain white-haired idiot, screeching: "Ya can't make me! The GREAT Mammon has more important stuff to do than walkin' a dumb human to school! Whaddya think I am? A nanny!?" I raise an eyebrow at him and take a seat. "I thought you wanted to protect her, hence your pact with her.", I hear Satan say with a chuckle. Mammon gasps: "I... Uhh...! Yes! Of course, there ain't no other reason for our pact! Nah-ah!! But walkin' her to school? What's she gonna need protection for?" The idiotic demon seated at the other side of the table starts fidgeting with his fork and I can see a bright blush creeping onto his face. So what do I do? Of course, I do my best act of looking innocent, smiling sadly at him and batting my eyleashes: "Ohh... But what if I get attacked? What if some lower demon would want to eat me? Oh, Mammon, I thought you'd be my great, strong protector from now on! If it's not for you, who would save me?" My voice came out more melodramatic than I had intended, but I don't mind. Mammon's eyes widen and his whole face and neck turned a bright shade of pink by the time I had finished my little act: "I...!! Err... Of – of course I'm ya great protector! Ya know, the GREAT Mammon is just so awesome and can take care of ya! Haha!!" - "Very well, that settles that. You will walk her to school and back every single day from now on.", Lucifer smiles mischievously. The look of horror appears on Mammon's face: "G'AAAH! Hold up-!!" - "MAMMOOOOOONNN....!!!", Lucifer shuts him up rather firmly. "D'ah! Ha... Ha... Ididn'tsayanythin'! I'dlovetowalkhertoschool...", the 'Great' Mammon mumbles quietly, obviously daunted by his older brother. I chuckle and shake my head as I eat my breakfast.  _ He is such an idiot! But kinda cute. Wait, what?  _

Soon enough we had to get going. I quickly wash my dishes and put on my shoes. "Come on now, will ya? We'll be late.", I hear Mammon yell from the entrance door. "Coming...", I sigh and run towards him. We quietly walk to school together, some of his brothers behind us. He suddenly stops the both of us in front of the school's gates and starts to fumble in his pocket. "Here, that's your schedule. Forgot to tell ya.", he shrugs, handing me a piece of paper. "Ah, thanks.", I look at the schedule and nod.  _ Looks quite packed. Great...  _ "Seems like I'll start off with maths in room 80S.", I say, shoving the paper in my own pocket. Mammon nods as we both start walking again: "Yeah, me too. Ya just won't leave me alone, will ya?" His tone was mocking and he sounds displeased but he has a bright grin on his face. I shake my head, laughing softly: "Looks like it, yeah. Sorry for being such an obstacle to you." Again I can spot his cheeks tinting a soft shade of pink as he shakes his head: "Nah, I can deal with it." We walk into the room where I soon see some familiar faces. Lucifer, Satan and Asmodeus are already seated. Just as I try to make my way over to Satan to sit next to him, Mammon pulls on my arm: "Where'd ya think ya going? You're sittin' with me, come on." I sigh and sit down next to him: "Alright, alright... I thought you didn't want to be bothered by the 'stupid human', but fine." - "Yeah, well... Umm... A stupid human like you needs help from THE Mammon to even stand a chance, ya know?", he grins foolishly. Before I could answer him, the teacher steps in front of the class and asks for attention: "Quiet, please! Good morning everybody. As you may have noticed, we have a new student. Please, stand up, Yukani." - I hate standing in the spotlight so much, but I stand up and smile awkwardly. - "She's a human and she'll stay in the Devildom from now on." - Some students start to murmur quietly. Some apparently didn't know I was coming. - "Lord Diavolo asked me to tell you that she is to be treated like everyone else as of recent occurences. Now, Yukani, would you like to tell something about yourself?" - I did not expect that. However, I can't really remain silent: "Umm, yeah, sure. Hi everyone. I don't really know what I should tell you all, so just come to me and ask, if you wanna know something. I don't bite." I sit down, fully aware that my face shines bright red, just like a ripe tomato. "Alright, thank you. Welcome in the Devildom, Yukani.", with these words the teacher ends my introduction and finally begins with the lesson. I will be having three more classes today. Let's not hope that the other teachers force me to stand up and say some bullshit, too.

As I feared, every single teacher wanted me to stand up and 'say something about myself'. I really hated that. Other than that the classes were pleasingly understandable. After maths I had my first additional course. Extended botany, together with Lucifer and Asmodeus. Learning about all those different plants that grow in the Davildom made me excited to finally start converting the abandoned garden at the House of Lamentation into something beautiful. After that I had literature class together with Satan and Mammon, where Mammon dragged me to sit with him again. Honestly, that was probably the most fun class I had today as I could actually show off a bit. They were in the middle of discussing a human world book called 'Intrigue and Love' written by Friedrich Schiller, which is a novel I had to read twice in school in the human world. Of course I knew everything about it. The last class of the day was ancient Devildom history, another additional course of mine. Together with Lucifer, Satan and Beelzebub I learned more about the seven men I'm currently living together with. I didn't expect it to be as interesting as it was, honestly. Who would have thought that six of them were angels before they fell and came to the Devildom? Probably everyone else but me knew that, but whatever. 

I'm currently walking back to the House of Lamentation to get some homework done and afterwards maybe play a game with Leviathan. But for now I'm stuck with a certain white-haired demon. Again. He keeps on telling me how great he is and how honored I should be to be walking with him. As annoying as he is, I can't shake off the feeling that there is a kind heart hidden somewhere under all of this self-absorbed bullshit. We finally arrive at the front gate of the House of Lamentation and I'm about to say him goodbye when he grins at me: "Yukani, ya have some time now, right? How about the Great Mammon comes to ya room and we watch a movie together?" I cock an eyebrow: "Um, sure... I have homework to do, but I guess that won't take long. You're normally like 'I ain't got no time for ya, money to make' – how come you're not busy?" Mammon's face reddens just slightly as he huffs: "Oi, human! Ya should be honored at the thought of spendin' time with THE Mammon! Gotit? ...I'll be there in half 'n hour." Before I can say anything he stomps away.  _ Is it just me or... Is he becoming... Clingy...? Dafuq?  _ I shrug if off and rush to my room to get at least some homework done. I really don't want to be skinned by Lucifer, if I fail my classes. Even though I'd want to get on his nerves, I still want him to allow me to take care of the garden. So, maybe I should try to get on his good side for now.

Just as I put my pen away the door to my room swings open: "Hey, hey hey!! The Great Mammon's heeeere!!" The chaotic demon stumbles into the room, his arms full of snacks and soda bottles. I rush over to him to catch a falling bag of chips: "Yeah, well, I see that. Maybe you shouldn't have been loading yourself up like this... Geez. What is all of this?" Mammon kicks the door shut and makes his way over to my couch, throwing the food and drinks on the coffee table: "What's with the complainin'? Ya should be happy I remembered bringin' snacks! Ya humans are always hungry. Ya so fragile, you'd starve, if it ain't for me." I roll my eyes but have to laugh at his words: "Sure. 'Cause I did not eat lunch like two hours earlier. Whatever, thanks. Looks good." I pick up two glasses from a cupboard and sit down next to him: "Anyway, what movie do you want to watch?" - "M-Movie? Oh, um, yeah, sure! Movie. Um... Err...", the demon next to me sputters. Sighing, I stand up again: "You made me watch a movie with you and now you don't have a movie in mind? Seriously? Well, what about a human world movie, then?" Running my fingers through my DVDs I can see Mammon nodding, obviously embaressed.  _ It's honestly rather cute. He wanted to see me so badly he forgot about the movie. ...But I don't wanna find him cute! He's a demon! God fucking damn it!  _ I huff at myself in disappointment. I will play their game to ultimately get out of here. But I refuse to actually take a liking to them. "How would you like something funny? I don't feel like something serious today...", I mumble towards Mammon. "I'm fine with whatever. Jus' get here already!", he mutters back. I shrug and pull a DVD out. Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. I. Yes, baby! I put the DVD in the drive and press play. As I sit back on the sofa, I grin at Mammon while popping a chip in my mouth: "You know, you kinda remind me of Star-Lord, one of the protagonists. You're about as chaotic as he is." The demon starts protesting but I shut him up by shoving a chocolate bar in his mouth and smiling sweetly. He blushes. Hard.  _ It's so much fun teasing him. Oh boy!  _

The movie keeps the both of us entertained and at some point we just burst into laughter and from then on every bit of awkwardness that might have been lingering around was just gone. We chat, snack and laugh happily until the credits start rolling. Upon looking down I find our hands between us, brushing slightly at each other, pinkys entwined.  _ When did this happen? _ A blush starts creeping up my face and I look away, staring at the mostly empty bag of chips in my lap. Mammon must have also seen it by now as I hear a slight gasp exiting him. I hear him clear his throat and look up to him, questioningly. His voice is quiet and his head tilted away from me. I can still see his huge blush, that had already spread to his neck and ears as he speaks: "Yu-Yukani... Ya know... We have a pact. And I... I want ya to immediately call me, when ya in trouble... Got that? Even if my stupid brothers are around. I'm the one ya havin' a pact with. So I'm - I'm the one that'll save ya. Understood?" I honestly don't know what I was supposed to answer. Does he really care about me? Or is it just his ego speaking again? But it doesn't feel like his egocentrical self talking right now. This feels different. It almost feels like he's really meaning it. I can feel my heart racing in my chest. By letting out a sigh, I lay my head down on his shoulders and I can feel him stiffen underneath me: "Of course I will, Mammon. You're in charge of me, remember?" Mammon lets out a shaky breath and nods hesitantly. I smile. Don't know why, but that demon somehow has a calming effect on me. It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep like this, one hand lightly entwined with Mammon's and my head on his shoulder, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	10. Chapter ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little action and cute Beel? Sure, there you go.~

A song of my favourite metal band plays loudly and I slowly open my eyes, grumbling. I recognize the alarm tone of my D.D.D. immediately. Upon looking up I frown. I must have fallen asleep on my couch, because this is where I lie right now. My neck hurts. I move my head a little and sit up to stretch. Just now I realize that a fluffy blanket lies on my body, even though I don't remember being tucked in while watching the movie with Mammon. _Mammon. Huh. He must have placed the blanket on me, then. What happened?_ I think back to last night and remember how I laid my head on his shoulder. Redness creeps up my face as I realize that I must have fallen asleep there. _Oh boy, I'm an idiot. He must have stood up and tucked me in. But why? He just could have left without that._ Realization strikes me. _Maybe he really DOES care about me and I did him wrong. He is still a demon, but maybe he is way nicer than I thought. Either way, I should thank him for this._ I nod to myself, hopping off the couch to get ready for breakfast and school.

Since breakfast had started Mammon bragged about his gambling skills and how he was about to go to a casino soon. Lucifer wasn't there today, he apparently had to leave early for some business he had to attent to with Diavolo. Whatever, I didn't really care. He still gives me the chills whenever he looks at me. I don't know. I don't want to know. I'm just glad I probably won't see him until tomorrow. Right now I'm on my way to RAD with Mammon who still won't stop bragging. I'm finally having enough of this, I'm just done with giving subtle hints that I indeed do not fucking care. I just grin innocently and look at him: "You know, for someone who's so tough and ruthless and all in all a player like you, it was really nice of you to tuck me in after I fell asleep on your shoulder last night. Almost cute, I'd like to say." The white-haired demon stops and looks at me, shocked: "Wha-!? Doncha dare call me cute again, human! I ain't cute – I'm the Great Mammon!" I giggle, fully knowing that – judged by his expression and heavy blush – he likes being called cute: "Is that so? My mistake. I wonder who did tuck me in, then? Must have been Beel since he goes to the kitchen at night and he may have checked in on me – maybe I should go and thank him instead." Just as I'm about to bounce off to his younger brother, Mammon stops me: "G'aah! Stoppit, will ya? Alright, alright... I-It was me... I threw a blanket on ya. What was I s'pposed to do, huh? Ya could have caught a cold. And then I'd have been stuck with nursin' ya." I smile sincerely at him: "It's fine, Mammon, I know it was you. I was just teasing you. Thank you for making sure I won't catch a cold." With that I happily resume walking before the flustered demon could speak again. After all, I had to get to class.

The school day wasn't that eventful. No one really got on my nerves – except Mammon, he really is getting attached to me somehow – and I wasn't getting as many weird looks as yesterday. But I learned some stuff about the Devildom, obviously.  _ I hate to admit it, but the more I learn about this place, the more I like it. Maybe it's not really that bad for me here.  _ Yet again, I don't feel like I really belong here. I'm a human, not a demon for fucks sake. My head feels so full.  _ On one hand I really miss my home. My friends, my family and even my garden. On the other hand I'm getting quite used to life down here. I won't say I really like any of them or would call them friends, but most of them are really nice. Especially Satan, Asmo, Beel, Levi and Mammon. They're idiotic in their own ways, but also very sweet. And I have a few things in common with some of them.  _ So I'm walking back from school with my head in the clouds, not noticing the demon next to me. Just as I feel a hand softly squeezing my shoulder, I spin around: "Huh?" The beautiful man in front of me gives me a soft, worried smile: "Yukani, you didn't even listen! My, you seem to be so drawn in by your thoughts that you didn't even recognize my beautiful voice, it's a shame!" I scratch the back of my head and grin foolishly: "Yeah... ha ha, I'm sorry, Asmo. What were you saying?" He scoffs at me and then giggles: "Oh it's okay. I was just saying, that I saw how Mammon looked at you throughout the day. Tell me everything!" - "Huh? About what? I don't even know what you are talking about..." - "Oh, don't play the innocent little girl, Dear. You know exactly what I mean. I have to warn you, though. Whatever he told you, it was probably a lie. Mammon is and will always be an idiotic scumbag, a liar and an embarrassment. To say the least." I frown at him and back off a little: "Whooo-, nope! You totally misunderstood something there! I don't care how HE looks at me, there's nothing going on between us. We watched a movie together last night and I might have fallen asleep next to him, but that's all. ...I was really tired." Asmo just shrugs and smiles at me: "If you say so.~ Anyway, I wanted to test some cute new beauty products today and my idiotic brothers sadly don't care about skincare as much as they should. So I thought you'd maybe like to join me later?" The demon smiles sweetly at me and I must say that it's hard for me to not stare at him in awe. He really is a beautiful man. I shake my head giggling: "Okay, sure. Sounds like fun. I guess I could use some self-care time today." - "Great! I'll prepare everything, this is gonna be fun! Just come to my room in an hour. See you later, Love!", the Avatar of Lust purrs and jump-walks away from me. I stare a moment at him, smiling.  _ He's really sweet. Sure, he seems to love himself a little too much, but he still is nice. I usually don't like people like him, but he is really something else. He just shouldn't touch me out of nowhere. We're not that close yet!  _

* beep *

I pull my D.D.D. out of my pocket to check my notifications.

** Belphegor:  ** Hi Yukani. Please come to my room ASAP. It's important.

** Belphegor:  ** * smiling demoji *

** Yukani:  ** Sure, give me a minute.

Wondering why he wanted to see me, I enter the House of Lamentation and rush to my room to get rid of my bag and change out of the uniform. I decide to wear a casual outfit: Black jeans and a comfortable black long sleeve shirt with a bit of lace. Nothing too fancy. On my way to Beelzebub's and Belphegor's room I bump into Satan and make him drop his book. He looks surprised, but not angry. "I am so sorry! Didn't see you!", I frantically pick up his book and hand it back to him. He shakes his head: "Oi oi... It's fine, just watch your step next time." I nod. "Err, Yukani? I know you're not in your room right now and this might be inapropriate, but... Would you allow me to visit your cats? I had quite a stressfull day and I think it might be nice to be able to read with cats around to relax." I smile kindly at him: "Oh no worries. I'm sure my cats already miss you – just stay away from my stuff and we'll be fine." He thanks me and we walk off in different directions. 

Just one knock on the door and I hear a muffled "Come in!" from the inside. I step in and see Belphegor sitting on his bed, smiling lightly at me. Waving at him I close the door and walk towards him: "So... What do you need me for? We've barely talked since I was dragged here. Your message surprised me." He stands up from his bed and takes a few steps towards me until he is uncomfortably close. I try to back off but to no avail. I'm soon standing against the long chest in front of his bed. Frowning, I try to push him away a little: "You are way too close. Back off." His smile grows darker and he chuckles: "Won't happen. It's so funny how stupid you humans are. I'm sending you a nice message and there you go, trusting me and coming running right to me. You really are stupid. Don't you know better than to trust a demon?" I've heard enough. That screams danger to me. I push an ellbow between his ribs and slip away from him, running towards the door. Unfortunately, I'm not even remotely strong or fast enough to escape him. He grabs my arm and spins me around, curved horns appearing on his head along with what looks like a cow's tail: "There's no getting away now, human. You will die." His free hand finds my throat and squeezes. Hard. It hurts so much – I can't breathe, I can't even scream. All I can do is look in his hate filled eyes. Suddenly I can feel someone ripping me away from him and I find myself coughing and crying in someones arms, too scared and too much in pain to look up. "Belphie, what have you done?", I recognize this voice. A normally warm and friendly voice, now angry, warning and full of disbelieve. It was Beelzebub, he has me tightly wrapped in his arms and presses me against his chest, my face burried in his jacket. "Beelzebub, step aside! She must die!", his twin spits out and I feel a knot form in my stomach.  _ Oh god, oh god, oh god! What if he is stronger than Beel and kills us both? Even if I get out alive, what if he's not the only one who wants to kill me? I just want to go home!  _ "No. I will not let you harm her.", Beel growls. "But she is a HUMAN for fucks sake! She does not deserve to live! You know that!", Belphegor tries to pull me from his brothers arms, but I feel my savior quickly pushing him away and taking a step back with me: "Back off, Belphie! You know I don't want to hurt you. But I will, if I must. Please, just let it be." His voice starts to crack, he is obviously torn between protecting me and not hurting his brother. "Great. So you rather save a worthless human's life and betray our sister-" - "Don't bring Lilith into this! Yukani has nothing to do with what happened and you know that!", Beel hisses back. Suddenly it's silent, apart from my sobs. Then I hear someone walking towards the door, opening and closing it. Beel's grip around me losens and he quickly scoops me up and sits me down on his bed. I manage to calm myself down a little and carefully look up at him. Just now I notice the black horns on his head and insect-like wings on his back. I flinch and the horns ans wings quickly disappear. "I'm sorry. I probably look dangerous like this. How do you feel? Can you breathe?", his voice is quite and he sounds more hurt than worried, but I don't blame him. To me, he and his twin seemed very close from the beginning. This must have been a giant kick in the nuts for him, too. "...yes... a little... still hurts...", I manage to choke out. It really still hurts a lot, but at least I can breathe rather normally. Talking hurts a lot, though. Beel nods and looks at my neck: "...Can I? I won't hurt you. Promise." I nod hesitantly and the demon in front of me gently brushes over the now red marks on my throat. "...You're lucky he didn't use both hands. You probably would have been dead before I got here. Yukani, I am sorry that I didn't arrive earlier... I am so sorry...", he whispers, looking down in his lap. It wasn't his fault, I know that. I try to clear my throat and it hurts, but I want the sad lump a demon before me to know that I don't blame him: "Not your fault... 'Twas Belph-..." My throat hurts too much to continue speaking and Beelzebub already shakes his head: "Don't speak. Wait here, I will get you something. Don't worry, I'm sure Belphie won't come back." He quickly leaves the room without another word. I didn't want him to go, but I wasn't able to say that. Fear creeps up in me again and I try to swallow it as good as I can. I still basicly jump off the bed when the door opens again. "It's fine, it's fine! It's me!", the ginger-haired demon rushes to my side, now holding a little bottle in his hand. "Drink that. It doesn't taste good. Absolutely not. But it will help you heal.", he holds the bottle up to my chest for me to reach. It's fairly small, it fits easily in his whole hand. Upon taking it in my hands I can see a pinkish liquid inside. There is a little tag with a hand-drawn heart on it attached to the bottle. It may look very cute, but it smells absolutely disgusting. Like rotten eggs and corpses. But I guess I have no choice than to drink up.  _ Oh well, here goes nothing...  _ I quickly chug it. Just to hold myself back from vomiting all over Beel: "Eww, that's so fucking disgusting..." The demon in front of me smiles widely, though hurt and worry still linger in his eyes: "See? You can speak again. Did the pain go awa y?" The pain starts to subside and I’m sure the marks will be gone soon, I look at him dumbfounded : "Huh. I really can speak now. Wow, that was fast. It still hurts, but it's alright. Thanks a lot! Not just for this... Delicious cocktail. For everything you just did for me." Beel nods shyly and points to his bed for us to sit down again: "No problem. You should still rest. You nearly..." He looked away from me and his face looks sad now. I hear him swallow. "It's okay. As I said, it wasn't your fault. It was Belphegor. Not you. And honestly, I am fucking pissed at your brother. What the fuck did I do that ma kes him wanting to kill me?", I blurt out, still processing what just happened. Beel lets out a long sigh and massages the wrist of one of his hands: "You didn't do anything. It's something someone else did. A long time ago. He's not over it yet." I shrug: "Then tell me. I'm very curious and, honestly, I feel like I deserve to know at least that much." Beelzebub pauses for a moment and then nods. He tells me about his sister Lilith. She was the youngest out of all of his siblings and she, him and Belphegor where extremely close. Belphegor loved humans back in the Celestial Realm – which I learned was where angels lived. Heaven basicly. Beels brother was obsessed with humans and that rubbed off on Lilith. She fell in love with a human. This apparently triggered the so called 'Great Celestial War', in which Lilith died and Beel and his brothers fell and became demons. After he finishes to explain everything to me, we sit in silence for a while. "So... That is why he hates humans. He feels betrayed by them, because in his opinion they took something from him. Something worth dying for. His sister, to be exact. After all these years he still loves her and wants to avenge her. This may sound stupid now, but I feel sorry for him.", I conclude thoughtfully. Feeling two eyes staring at me, I look up, tilting my head. "Why? He tried to kill you...", Beel breathes. I shrug: "He doesn't seem to be able to differentiate between people, which is a bad thing. But I mostly feel sorry that he hasn't been able to let her rest. That must hurt so much." Beelzebub looks me in the eye for a few seconds and I'm sure he thinks I'm insane. Instead he hugs me tightly: "...Thank you."

* beep *

We part from our hug and I pull my D.D.D. out of my pocket.

** Asmodeus:  ** * angry demoji *

** Asmodeus:  ** Yukani, where are you?? I've been waiting for hours now!

I sigh: "It's Asmo. He wanted to test some beauty stuff with me..." - "Then go. You could need some distraction. I would have made you a sandwich, though. But you should go to Asmo. I'll search for Belphie and talk with him, tell him that you know. I won't let anything like this happen again, I promise.", Beelzebub cuts me off. I nod and stand up to walk out the door: "Okay. Please be carefull, though." - "I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	11. Chapter eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much cursing and a bit of fluff~

I don't even have to knock on the door in front of me, a peeved looking demon already opens the gorgeous wooden door. "Where have you been??", Asmo huffs at me and I sigh, stepping into the room. He already has a cute light blue face mask spread all over his face. His room is stunning. I can see a noble looking canopy bed, a shiny dressing table with a big mirror, a cute hanging basket chair with fluffy purple cushions and lots and lots of pink and purple curtains and roses decorating the whole room. "I'm sorry I'm late. Something... unexpected happened. But I'm all yours now.", I force a sweet smile. Asmo closes the door and eyes me up, than smirks: "Looks like you had some fun with Mammon, yes?" - "...Excuse me?" - "Don't play dumb, Sweetie. I see the marks on your neck. Didn't think he'd go so rough on you, but I'm not one to judge!~", he giggles and winks at me. I instantly blush and get throwbacks of how his little brother nearly choked me to death not even half an hour ago. I decide that it's better to let him believe what he wants to believe, I don't want to tell him what actually happened: "Err... Haha, you got me there!" I grin foolishly and shrug: "That's gonna be our secret, though. Deal?", I purr at him. He chuckles and guides me to sit on the floor on a few pillows he laid out for us, what looks like hundreds of beauty products scattered before them. He sits down next to me and winks at me: "Oh, don't worry. My lips are sealed! But I'm quite curious as to what exactly happened?" - "You'll have to imagine that part, I'm not gonna tell you!", I laugh, maintaining my poker face. He pouts and then proceeds to talk about the products in front of us. Time flies by as the two of us talk about the newest beauty trends and skincare routines and apply different kinds of face masks and other skincare products on each other. It really helps me not to think about what happened with Beel and Belphegor earlier.

As we finally manage to finish testing all the products, it's already three hours later and late evening. We keep on chatting and giggling as he opens the door for me, so I could go back to my room. I step outside and we both go quiet. We can hear voices coming from downstairs, it sounds like a serious argument. "Eeh? What's going on there? That doesn't sound good...", Asmodeus mumbles. "I... I think I know what's going on.", with that I rush down the stairs, the surprised demon following me a few seconds later. I silently step into the big living room with big couches, a giant TV, some side tables, a beautiful coffe table and a big fireplace. No one seems to notice me and I can see Lucifer standing in front of the fireplace, pink-purple-ish flames emerging behind him, arms crossed. He must have come back from whatever business he had to attend to with Diavolo not long ago for his hair is still a bit damp from the light rain outside. His furious gaze is fixed on the demon with black horns and an angrily twitching cow's tail before him. It looks like Belphegor and Lucifer are about to kill each other right now. They probably already would have, if Beelzebub wouldn't cling onto his twins arm to hold him back, his demon form also present. All of their brothers except Asmodeus around them. Looks of horror and shock written in all of their faces. "Don't make me kill you, Belphegor! You must have forgotten your place! If Yukani dies, Diavolo's reputation will be-" - "Fuck him! Seriously, what is your fucking problem? It's always Diavolo this, Diavolo that – have you forgotten about my sister? Yukani is a worthless human, she deserves to die. You betray Lilith by defending her – all of you do!!" Beelzebub looks like he doesn't know what to do, he looks so helpless and I feel sorry for him. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up. It's Asmodeus: "Yu-Yukani... What is going on here...?" Before I can even answer him, his oldest brother changes into his demon form, attempting to attack his youngest brother. I don't know why it happens. My body seemingly moves on its own. Before I can even realize it, I'm standing between Lucifer and Belphegor, holding one hand up towards Lucifer, facing him: "STOP!" Everyone freezes and I can see his expression change from furious to shocked. From shocked to confused. From confused back to angry. "Get out of the way...", he growls and I feel Beel's hand trying to pull be back. I shake his hand off and build myself up in front of Lucifer: "No. You won't kill him." Silence fills the room once more, until Lucifer finally huffs in frustration: "Why would you defend him? He-" I huff back, crossing my arms: "I know very well what he did. The marks on my throat remind me of that. Still, I understand why he did it. Doesn't mean I'm not pissed. I just don't think he deserves to die because of a fucking misunderstanding." Belphegor chuckles darkly behind me: "She is really so stupid... I should kill her already!" Now I hear Mammon growl and take a few steps closer to us: "Doncha dare, Belphie! I won't go easy on ya." I turn around: "Belphegor. I am not what you think I am. Beelzebub told me about your sister and I feel very sorry for what happened." - "You have no right-", Belphegor hisses, but before he can finish his sentence Beelzebub to my surprise not-so-gently hits him in the stomach: "Let her talk, Belphie." I nod and speak again, my voice still shaking from anger and also a bit of fear: "I am fucking pissed at you for trying to kill me. And nearly succeeding. However, I also feel sorry for you. I understand you, Belphie. The loss of your sister was so painfull for you – and still is – that you can't stand being around humans. You managed to avoid them all those years, but now all of a sudden a fucking human woman is ordered to live in the same fucking house with you. All those suppressed feelings bubble back up and you don't see another solution than to get rid of her. To get rid of me. But you made one fucking mistake. Your sister's death wasn't my fault. You could have taken your time to try and get to know me before just deciding I am a fucking piece of shit and deserve to die. But that was probably too much of a hassle for you. Newsflash: I never wanted to come here in the first place. It is not even my fucking fault I am here!" With that I turn back to Lucifer who just looks at me confused. But there seems to be something else shining in his eyes. Something I can't quite identify. It almost looks like admiration or respect of some sorts, but I ignore it. Instead I huff at him: "You and that friend of yours – Diavolo. You brought me here. I fucking told you from the fucking moment I fucking got here that it was the fucking dumbest shitshow of an idea anyone could ever fucking have in their fucking stupid, damned pieces of garbage they call lives – and you still had the audacity to fucking throw me in here with a fucking bunch of demons! How much of a fucking degenerate has someone to be to actually think it would be save for a fucking human to live among demons!? It's just fucking logical that it's dangerous for fucks sake! If anyone's to blame here, it's you, Lucifer, and Diavolo. For one – bringing me here without my approval. And secondly, for not making one thousand percent sure that something like this would never fucking happen. Seriously, how the fuck did you think this would go? We'd all be sitting in a fucking park, hold hands and sing Kumbaya together!? Jeez!" The aura of the room suddenly became even more uncomfortable. Everyone is silent, no one dares to say another word for a while. Until Lucifer sighs: "Well, I will ignore how incredibly disrespectful you just were to Lord Diavolo and me. Only because you nearly died, that is. As kind-hearted your understanding might be, Belphegor still needs to be punished. He attempted to murder you. Him succeeding would have meant not only your death, but also the destruction of Lord Diavolo's reputation. Our all reputation. We shall not forget that he still is one of the rulers of Devildom. What he did was unforgivable in every way. Lord Diavolo is to decide what will happen to him." With that the oldest grabs Belphegor by the arm and drags him out of the room. I'm left behind with the remaining five brothers which all look at me with different expressions on their faces. Mammon is the first one to break the silence and steps close to me, shaking my arm a little: "What's that all about? How can ya do this? Dammit, ya nearly got killed! Are ya really that stupid?" I want to answer something sassy and say something along the lines of 'Since when are you worried about me?', but the look in his eyes makes me reconsider. He looks so terrified and the blush on his face is clearly visible. So instead I smile softly at him and hug him, whispering: "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm fine." He hesitantly hugs me back. Softly at the beginning and then a little tighter: "...What are ya? No one apologizes when they nearly die." I hear someone clear their throat and part from the white-haired demon. His face is bright red and he avoids my gaze: "I-It's not that I was worried about ya or anythin'. Seriously, I wasn't!" I giggle: "Sure thing." Turning around I see Levi looking at me with tears in his eyes and Satan wearing an unreadable expression. I frown at the lavender-haired demon and tilt my head. "You can't just get killed! It wouldn't be fair – who would go on raids with me, then?", he scoffs out. I chuckle shaking my head. Satan remains silent and just nods thoughtfully into my direction. "I didn't really intent to die, Levi. Don't worry.", I say, turning around as I feel a hand on my shoulder again. "So... Those marks are..." - "Not from what you thought, no.", I finish Asmodeus' sentence. He looks at me with wide eyes and hugs me tenderly: "Oh Darling! I had no idea..." I pat his back soothingly and break the hug after a while: "It's fine. I didn't want to ruin or little date, you know?" This time I'm the one winking and drawing a cute giggle from him. I look over to Beelzebub and notice the worried look on his face. He had tried to go after Lucifer and his twin, but stopped when Lucifer shot him a warning glance. I start fidgeting with my hands and step in front of him, searching for his gaze: "...I'm sorry I couldn't stop Lucifer from dragging Belphegor away." His head shoots up and he looks at me bewildered: "Don't be. You've done more than enough. I still can't believe you did this for him after what he did sooner... You don't owe him anything." I feel the need to hug him and never let go. He looks so sad. It makes a lump form in my throat. I swallow my pride and lay a hand on his: "But it makes you sad. And I don't want you to be sad, Beel. He is your twin and you love him. And as I said, I can kinda understand him." The red-haired demon's expression softens and he blushes a little: "You really are too kind. Yukani, I don't want to ask this from you, but... Would you maybe help me out again? You really don't have to, though..." I laugh: "Hey, after that legendary rescue earlier... I definitely owe you one. Shoot!"

Beelzebub and I arrive just in time at the demon Lord's castle to hear him hiss at Belphegor: "That's enough. I can't believe you did this and don't even acknowledge your mistake! You will stay a long time locked away until you finally realize what you did." As I enter the beautiful castle, I am greeted by gold and majestic paintings. It looks truely magnificent. "My Lord, I fear your conversation is no longer between the four of us.", I hear Barbatos speak and him, Diavolo, Lucifer and Belphegor look at us. Beelzebub stops dead in his tracks when Lucifer looks daggers at us. I'm unfazed by it and make my way over to the prince: "Lord Diavolo. I don't think you should sentence him so quickly." The dark red-haired demon looks confused at me and speaks softly: "Yukani, what... What are you doing here? Are you okay?" I nod: "Can I maybe talk to you in private? I'll make you understand." Diavolo hesitates a moment. Ignoring Lucifer's stare he finally nods and guides me into an empty conference room. A gorgeous fireplace in the background, some splendid armchairs and a beautifully carved coffee table seem lost in this giant hall-like room. We sit down on opposite sides and the prince nods at me as if asking me to speak. I let out a long sigh, cross my legs and look down to my hands folded in my lap. It was a long day and I feel exhaustion creeping up. I tell him what I told Lucifer before, just a bit more formal this time. After that I look up to him and continue: "Look, in my world we normally have the option to report someone who harmed us to the authorities so that this person gets punished. If no one really reports them, they sometimes get away with it. I don't say that this is good, I just ask of you to consider my opinion. In my opinion, every one here fucked up quite badly. You and Lucifer by bringing me here without my permission. And obviously Belphegor by choking me. You didn't really care about what I had to say when it was about me staying here. So please, just listen to me this time. Belphegor shouldn't be locked away. I fear this might even make his hatred towards humans worse. He would see it as being locked away because of a fucking human. And as soon as he gets out again he will probably start a whole freaking apocalypse." The demon before me looks thoughtfully at me, furrowing his eyebrows. He finally nods slowly: "So, what do you suggest I do with him?" I smile and tell Diavolo about the idea that formed in my head.

As we walk back to Barbatos, Lucifer, Beelzebub und Belphegor, I can spot Belphegor obviously avoiding to look at me. I make my way over to Beel and wrap my right arm around his left arm to comfort him. He still seems totally stressed out. He smiles at me and Diavolo starts to speak: "Okay, so, I've made my decision. Belphegor. You should really thank Yukani. She is the reason I won't lock you up for the rest of eternity. Instead, there will be a lot of restrictions to your everyday life and extra work. You will be responsible for cleaning the common areas at the House of Lamentation for three months. You will need a written permit of either me or Lucifer to ever leave the House of Lamentation for anything else than school for the same period of time. You will send me a weekly report of what you did and how you interacted with Yukani. I will have a meeting with her at least every fortnite, so you'd do good on telling the truth. Furthermore, you will under no circumstances be allowed alone with Yukani in the same room. There has to be at least one other person with you in the room – preferably Lucifer or Beelzebub. This will be a semi-permanent change, until you eventually learn how to behave around her. I think my punishment still is fairly harmless. I will leave it to Lucifer to extend the punishment as much as he pleases." I can hear the demon I'm holding onto exhaling and upon looking up I see him smiling at me. "Thank you.", he whispers only for me to hear. I smile back. Belphegor rolls his eyes and sighs: "Fine..." Lucifer on the other hand looks a little taken aback. His eyes flick between his friend and me: "I assure you that his punishment will be extended. Greatly." With that Diavolo nods in approval and Barbatos leads us to the door.

We walk the whole way back to the House of Lamentation in silence. It is already night when we arrive at the entrance door. Lucifer stops and looks at us: "I will have a talk with Belphegor now. Yukani, Beel, I will see you both at breakfast. Good night." He and Belphegor disappear in a hallway and I am just about to walk towards my room when the ginger demon reaches for my arm to gently hold it: "Yukani. Can you please come with me to my room? I want to ask you something." I nod and we make our way to his room. Memories start bubbling up and I shudder a little. "Oh, sorry... We can go to your room? You feel probably better there..." - "No worries, Beel. What is it?", I force a smile. We sit down on the edge of his bed and he lets out a shaky sigh and then looks at me, smiling unsurely: "Yukani. I can not thank you enough for what you did today. And I also can not apologize enough for what happened. I don't ever want to not be able to save you. That's why I would like to make a pact with you. No strings attached. I know that you already made a pact with Mammon, but... I want you to be able to summon me whenever you are in danger or trouble." I tilt my head at him, not knowing if I should be happy or worried: "You... You don't have to do that, Beel." - "I know, but I want to. I want to be able to protect you. That is what I do. I protect the people I like.", Beel looks at me almost pleadingly, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. I can't help but smile at him and hug him, my nose pressing against his collarbone. He is a giant, even in a seated position. "I'd be honored to have a pact with you, then.", I hum against his chest. Sitting back, I place a hand in his. Now grinning widely he says: "I am Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony. I pledge myself to you, Yukani. That we may be bound by an unbreakable pact. This I swear to you by both my name as well as the very blood that runs through my veins." I can feel the already familiar burn in my guts and sting on the inside of my left ankle. I look down and can see a small circle next to my other pact mark. They are quite similar, except that the new one has a symbol in the middle that looks like a weird, abstractly formed flying ladybug with three diamond-shaped dots underneath it. The demon next to me smiles at me and I start to think about how I'll be alone in a few moments, shifting around a little. Beel tilts his head at this: "Are you okay?" I nod and look away from him, a little embarrassed: "Yeah, I'm fine. I... Err... I was just wondering, if I could... Like... Maybe sleep here today? I don't know, I guess I would feel safer, if I had someone around. After what happened today." I feel Beel's surprised gaze on me and look up. His cheeks are now tinted a bright shade of pink. Mine probably don't look better. I scratch the back of my head an laugh awkwardly: "Haha, you know what? Never mind, that was stupid. I'm gonna get going now-" Beel grabs my hand as I stand up: "No. We can sleep together. I-In the same room I mean. But you shouldn't sleep here, I can't say how Belphie reacts when he sees you here. I'm coming with you to your room, okay?" Happy that the kind man apparently doesn't find me too needy or clingy, I smile and nod at him. We grab some things for him, he leaves a short note for his brother and we stroll over to my room.

After a bit of back and forth, we agree that Beel can sleep in my bed with me, because I just wouldn't want him to sleep on the couch or floor and hurt his neck and he wouldn't allow me to do so either. So, here we are now, lying stiff like a plank next to each other, both probably as hot in the face as possible. It takes a while for me to slowly drift off to sleep, shaking as the demon's attack plays again in my head. I open my eyes and am fully awake again as I feel foreign arms around my shoulder and waist pulling me onto someone's chest and holding me in place: "Eeh? Beel? Wha...?" - "Mhm. You were shaking. I'll hold you the whole night. Just sleep, I'm here.", his voice sounds a bit ruffled, he must have been half asleep, too. It doesn't take more to ease my mind and let me drift off into much needed peacefull sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	12. Chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute demon bois~

A foreign soft mumble makes me open my eyes. I look up and see a red-haired demon's face leaned against my head. He opens his eyes slowly and lets out a muffled yawn. His gaze captures mine and his cheeks redden a little. I feel hotness creeping into my face, too: "Mornin'..." Beelzebub just nods and smiles softly as he notices that I have no intention of pulling away from him. His arms are still tightly wrapped around my shoulder and waist and my hands linger on his stomach. His abs, I should say. I grin and snuggle a little closer, my face burried in his chest. Just now I realize how goddamn shredded he is. _Oh Hun, why did you have to wear a shirt? ...Wait, what? I shouldn't think things like that._ Beel's fingers gently brush along my neck and my lower spine, his face carefully pressed into my messy hair. I shiver at the light touch and let out a pleased hum. I could get used to that. If I wouldn't keep telling myself that I could never like a demon, let alone love or fuck. But just enjoying each other's company like this? That should be okay. I guess so. After all, the last time someone was as caring and sweet to me as Beel was way too long ago. I couldn't even remember it to be honest. The loud playing of my D.D.D.'s alarm tone lets the two of us grumble and part from each other's embrace. I hop out of bed and turn it off. Smirking, I decide to give Beel a little show. My back's turned to him and I start stretching, moving my hips and finally bowing down and raising my butt before him. "We should go to breakfast. I'm hungry.", the demon says and I hear a loud growl as the bathroom door closes. I stand up straight again, sighing. Shaking my head I quickly change into my school uniform before Beel could exit the bathroom and see me nude. Just as I straighten my jacket the door swings open: "Yukani, you can use the... bathroom. You're done already?" I chuckle and hurry into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. A look in the mirror makes my good mood go away. I lay a hand on my neck, carefully brushing along the now dark red marks. After Beel gave me the potion yesterday I thought the marks would vanish soon. Apparently I was wrong. I sigh. _I'm not even half way through my first week in the Devildom and I already got myself nearly killed. Great._

Leaving my room I usher Beelzebub to walk to breakfast without me, I would follow soon. I had something to do before I could go to breakfast and school. Now knocking on the door before me, I really hope the Avatar of Lust wasn't already downstairs. "Coming!~", I hear from inside and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. The door opens and Asmodeus tilts his head at me and smiles. He invites me in and I point at my neck. "Oooh, I see. Sure, give me a second, Love.", he purrs and disappears in his giant walk-in wardrobe which I didn't notice yesterday. I feel a little embarrassed, I don't really want to know what the other students would say, if they saw the marks. They'd probably think what Asmo thought before he knew. I sigh, dropping my head a little. _All of this never would have happened, if those idiotic demons wouldn't have brought me here. Goddamn it._ The beautiful demon jumps back to me, humming: "Here, how do you like this one? I figured a dark burgundy would suit your lovely brown eyes perfectly.~" I nod, faking a smile: "The scarf is perfect, Asmo. Thank you." As I'm about to reach for it though, he pulls it away from me and grins widely: "Of course it's perfect! My choices are always best, Sweetie.~" With that he positions himself behind me, brushes my long hair away and carefully drapes the silky scarf around my neck, hiding the marks perfectly. He lets his chin rest on my shoulder and smiles sweetly at me, his hands suddenly finding my waist: "You know, we should have some fun together after RAD, don't you think?~" His voice is lower than normally, as if he is trying to cast a spell on me. I scoff in response, gently brush his hands off my waist, take a step away from him and turn around, now facing him: "I think I had enough 'fun' yesterday, Asmo. Seriously, please stop touching me out of nowhere. We should get going anyway." I exit the room, leaving the slightly confused demon behind me, and walk into the dining room. I'm quite early today, only Lucifer and Beelzebub are already seated. Sitting down next to the ginger demon, I let out an annoyed sigh and start to put food on my plate. "How do you feel, Yukani?", I hear Lucifer's voice say calmly. Shrugging, I look at him: "I'm fine. Just a little pissed at Asmo, but it's nothing. I'll have forgotten it in a few minutes." Before the raven-haired man could answer me, Asmodeus stumbles into the room and still looks confused: "Lucifer! Did you know that Yukani was immune?" - "...Is that so? And may I ask how you obtained that knowledge?", Lucifer cocks an eyebrow at his brother, who in response gulps. I'm quite confused at this point and even Beel stops eating and looks at me as I speak: "Excuse me, what? I'm immune against... What?" The oldest brother looks at Asmodeus, smiling slightly: "Be so kind and explain it to her." The lusty demon swallows audibly and looks at me: "Well... How do I put this... We demons have the ability to charm people. Mine is more powerfull, given that I am the Avatar of Lust. Nobody can withstand me, obviously. But those charms don't seem to work on you. Which I must say is quite charming itself." He winks at me and I am still a bit confused: "Um, okay, that certainly seems pretty cool. But how the hell did you figure that one out? Oh wait. Don't tell me you..." My eyes widen and I look at Asmo in disbelieve. He just kind of shrugs and smiles awkwardly. I'm just disappointed at this point: "You fucking tried to charm me in your room ten minutes ago, didn't you? You fucking tried to charm me so you would get me to fuck with you. Great. The hell is wrong with you!? That really isn't how you get to fuck me." Beel seems to choke on his food at my words and Lucifer lets out a disappointed sigh, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Asmo grins widely and takes a step towards me, purring: "So, tell me, Yukani, how should I do it, then?~" - "How about that? Just. Fucking. Don't. Ya got me? Good.", I hiss back. In this moment the other brothers slowly join us, one at a time. Asmodeus sits down next to me, looking a little apologetic and sad. I lower my voice and sigh: "Look. Asmo, I really like you...-r personality. You're cute and kind and all, but I don't plan on getting intimate with anyone. I figured it's in your nature, but please stop touching me without permission or try to pursuade me into doing something I absolutely wouldn't want. I don't like it. Okay?" He nods, pouting: "You're just too cute, I can't control myself sometimes! But I will, pinky-promise!~" He holds one pinky out to me and I can't help but laugh at the gesture and curl one of my pinkies around his. The demon smiles brightly at me and breakfast continues normally.

The first lesson of the day is recent Devildom history. I enter room 666H together with Lucifer, Satan and Beelzebub. Looking around I notice someone's missing and place a hand on Lucifer's arm to make him look at me: "Umm, where is Belphegor?" The black-haired demon cocks an eyebrow, but seems amused by my question: "I did not think you would miss him." I look at him disappointed, crossing my arms: "I don't _miss_ him, I just wonder where he is. Hoped we could patch things up between us." Lucifer shakes his head slightly, also crossing his arms: "He is the one responsible for that, not you." - "I know that. Still, I don't like being on bad terms with him. Don't like living with someone who wants to kill me, ya know?", I shrug. The both of us sit down next to each other and I can hear the black-haired demon grumble "What am I supposed to do with you...?", but choose to ignore it. A few minutes later I finally see Belphegor enter the room. He looks even more tired than usual and basicly lets himself fall on the seat next to his twin. "My... The fuck did you do to him last night, Lucifer?", I mumble to the demon next to me. "Nothing less than he deserved, I assure you.", he sighs. The teacher enters the room and the class goes quiet. About thirty minutes into the lesson the teacher asks us to pair up for a task. The pairs are formed randomly and – naturally – I get teamed up with Belphegor. The sleepy demon rolls his eyes at me and I'm about to go over to his desk, sighing, when Lucifer grips my arm: "Don't work with him. I'll have this sorted out. I don't want you to be this close to him after yesterday's... incident." This time I cock an eyebrow and look amused, shaking his hand off: "You worried about me? How sweet. In case anything happens you and Beel aren't far away. But I'm sure he wouldn't try anything funny in a place like this. Don't think he's that dumb." Before the prideful demon could answer me, I happily walk over to my team mate for the day. Though I honestly don't feel comfortable around him, I try to hide it and be nice instead. _Maybe – just maybe – he could help me get back home. He clearly hates me and doesn't want me here. Maybe we can team up to get me out of here._ Plan forming in my head, I sit down next to him and smile awkwardly: "Sooo... Who's doing what?" Belphegor sighs closing his eyes and leaning onto his proped up hand: "...I won't do anything. I'm too tired..." - "Excuse me? Lucifer's gonna skin me alive, if I fail these classes." - "Oh, I'd like to see that.", the lazy demon grins slightly at the possibility. I sigh: "Look. I know you still hate me and all. But how about we forget that for a second and just work together here? I'm sure you wouldn't want me to report anything bad to Lord Diavolo..." - "Fine. But you do most of the work!", he scoffs. "60/40. Not one percent more.", I grin and we shake hands. I could be imagining it, but I could swear I hear a quiet chuckle comming from the demon next to me. I'm actually quite surprised how well we work together now. He doesn't seem to be that bad of a person when he's not trying to kill me. We manage to finish our task just as the bell rings. While everyone else gets the rest of the task asigned as homework, we wil have a free afternoon. I grin at him: "Hey, seems like we're a good team after all!" I can see a light smile appearing on his lips and he nods: "...Yeah, seems like it. Yukani, can I talk to you in the afternoon? In private. With Beel there, of course." My grin fades and I stand up from my seat: "...Just don't try anything funny, okay?" He smiles tenderly at me and jawns a little: "Don't worry. Beel will be there, forgot? Besides, I'm too tired for something like that..." Even though it was probably meant to be a joke a shiver rushes through by body. _'Too tired', huh? So, what will you do, when you're not tired anymore? Try to kill me again?_ All courage from the day before seems to have left my body and I am quite affraid of what lies in front of me. But knowing that Beel will be there at least gives me hope that Belphie won't do anything stupid later.

It's the last class for today, spells in room 265M together with Mammon, Lucifer and Asmodeus. As usual, I sit next to Mammon. He didn't really give me a choice and dragged me to sit with him in every class we have together. Quite exhausting. But also rather cute, I suppose. My D.D.D. is hidden in my pencil case, the screen tilted into my direction. We rather quietly work on a task – something about the origin of a specific spell – when I see the device's screen light up.

**Beelzebub:** Yukani. Belphie told me that you two are going to have a talk later. Is that true?

**Yukani:** Yeah. He wanted to talk to me later. ...You'll be there, right? Just in case.

**Beelzebub:** ...It's true then. Good. I'm glad he's taking a step towards you. And yes, I won't leave your side. Don't worry.

**Beelzebub:** * happy demoji *

**Yukani:** Ok, good. Thank you again, Beel. I really owe you at this point!

**Yukani:** * heart demoji *

**Beelzebub:** No, you don't.

**Beelzebub:** ...

**Beelzebub:** Actually... If you insist, I'd really like to try one of those plant cakes you mentioned.

**Beelzebub:** * eating demoji *

**Yukani:** * laughing demoji *

**Yukani:** It's a plant- **based** cake, not a plant cake. But sure, I can bake you one. I will need some human world ingredients, though.

**Beelzebub:** Leave that to me. See you later then.

**Yukani:** * happy demoji *

Smiling, I carefully hide my D.D.D. again and keep working on the task asigned. My concentration doesn't last long for I feel a little poke on my arm. I tilt my head towards the demon next to me. "Ya talkin' to Belphie? Why? Ya crazy??", Mammon whispers. Of course he read my texts. I roll my eyes and whisper back: "He asked me to. Beel will be there, so don't worry." The white-haired idiot huffs and I fear he'll start yelling any minute. "Nuh-uh. That won't do. I'll come with ya! Ya need protection from the Great Mammon!", he 'whispers' not so quietly. I chuckle: "Don't be silly. You know I can take care of myself, right? Besides, don't read other people's texts. That's rude. Even for you." He protests, trying to keep his voice silent: "Oi! But we have a pact and-" - "So do Beel and I. I'll be fine, Mammon. Now please, I'd like to concentrate.", huffing, I go back to doing my task. From the corners of my eye, however, I can see a pale looking demon staring at me. He seems sadder than I anticipated. Maybe I was a bit too harsh to him, but I didn't think it would bother him that much that I had formed a pack with his younger brother. Maybe I was wrong. Starting to feel a little guilty that I might have hurt him, I lean into him and look at him. He blushes immediately at the touch and looks at me, confused. "Listen. Sorry, if I was mean just now. But this is a thing between Belphie and me, honestly. Beel is just there because he has to. I would send him away, if it wasn't necessary for him to be there. Just in case Belphie goes bat shit crazy again. I promise I will summon you ASAP, if I need your help. Okay? Mr. Great Mammon, sir?", I bat my eyelashes at him and smile sweetly. His face is just as red as Diavolo's hair at this point and he all but nods: "I'm responsible for ya. Doncha forget that."

_Honestly, why am I even doing this? He tried to kill me. Yester-fucking-day. He didn't seem remorseful. Not one bit. I was dumb enough to 'understand' his actions. Which is true. He made a joke about being too tired to try killing me again today. And yet I'm here again. How fucking stupid can one person be!? I'm a fucking idiot. Do I have a fucking death wish hidden somewhere inside of me? Apparently. God fucking damn it._ A long sigh leaves my mouth and I knock hesitantly at the door in front of me. With a silent click the wooden door opens and a ginger demon smiles kindly at me: "Hey, come in." I push myself past Beel and step into the twin's room. I didn't take time to really acknowledge the beauty of the room last time I came here. On the left side is Beelzebub's big bed with a dark red headboard, a golden sun behind it at the wall. Red light glowing from it. Pictures on the left wall. A simple wooden closet and sideboard underneath. A wooden chest at the footboard of the bed. In the middle of the room is a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. I don't know what's up there, maybe a balcony? Behind the staircase is a small archway, leading to the bathroom, I assume. Before the staricase are two comfortable looking chairs, parted by a little wooden dresser. The left chair is red, the right one pruple. On the ceiling I see a lamp that looks like a rain cloud with umbrellas. Beautiful. The right side of the room is basicly a mirrored image of the left side. The only difference is that there is a golden moon with stars behind the purple headboard of the bed, emitting purple light. A giant colorful carpet parts both sides. The room's left side is dedicated to Beelzebub, the right side to Belphegor, who's sitting on his bed. A knot is forming in my stomach.  _He sat just like that yesterday before he attacked me. I don't like this._ "...Are you ok?", Belphegor to my surprise asks rather kindly. I shake my thoughts off and nod: "Yeah. Sure. So... What is it?" I move to sit on the purple chair, but Beel ushers me to sit down on the red chair. He explains that he wants to sit between us, just in case. This situation is visibly awkward to all of us, as Beel seems fairly nervous and uncomfortable. His twin on the other hand doesn't really seem to be bothered. I nod at Beel and hastily sit down on the red chair, looking expectantly at the youngest brother. It takes a while for him to start talking, his body lazily leaned against his headboard. He sighs: "Okay, look, Yukani. I was really livid yesterday. I don't care what Diavolo says. Or Lucifer, to be honest. But I do care what Beel says. And he seems to trust you. I don't understand that yet. And I maybe never will. But the thing is, you were right. With everything you said yesterday. We barely know each other and yet it somehow looks like you would understand me better than some of my own brothers. Which I kinda hate you for. I'm not one to think much about things, it's too much of a hassle. But I thought about your words and Beel's for a while. I could barely sleep." - he chuckles – "Me. Not being able to sleep. It's honestly crazy." He pauses for a moment and I don't dare to say a word. I'm still not one hundred percent sure where this is going, so I don't want to interrupt him. He finally sits up, looking straight into my eyes: "...What I really want to say is... I'm sorry, Yukani. I can't make it up to you, but I'll try to get to know you this time before I decide about my feelings towards you. Whatever they may be." I can hear a relieved sigh escaping his brother. Smiling, I stand up from my seat and walk over to Belphegor to sit down next to him: "Apology accepted. I gotta be honest with you, I don't trust you yet. Which means I won't be spending time alone with you for now. Let's just see how this goes first. Alright?" I reach a hand towards him and he grins, shaking my hand lazily: "Agreed." For a while the three of us talk about Lilith. I asked them to tell me more about her, so I could understand them better and avoid dropping a brick at some point. Apparently she was very sweet and meant the world to the brothers, especially to Beel and Belphie.

A loud bang interrupts our conversation and we look towards the door. "Man, this is boring! Ya seem sooo bored. Good thing THE Great Mammon is here to help ya out!", the white-haired moron yells as he enters the room, his arms full of snacks and DVDs. Behind him I can see lavender hair peeking through: "Lololol, I brought some games! We should totally all play together!" Another familiar voice sighs behind them: "No one wants to play your games, Levi. But I would really like to watch that one movie Mammon has. You don't mind me hanging around, too, do you?" Even though Belphegor protests audibly, it doesn't take long until Mammon, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan, Belphegor and I are lying on the giant carpet, giggling and talking, munching on snacks. Luckily Mammon brought enough for everyone. The movie becomes irrelevant soon and time flies by. Wouldn't have thought to ever have so much fun with some demons. For a short time tonight I even forgot that this wasn't really my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little time-lapse and some fluffy moments~

A few days have passed and it's saturday morning now. I'm getting more and more used to life down here and the brothers are getting even nicer, too. I hang out with at least one of them every night. Especially Belphegor tries to spend more time with me, which makes Mammon quite mad. Mammon. He is quite exhausting, he follows me everywhere. He's almost like a teenage girl chasing after her crush. Jeez. So, naturally, I'm pretty happy that I get to enjoy some alone time now, taking a deep breath of the chill Devildom morning breeze. It may be november here, too, but that doesn't mean it's even half as cold as I'm used to. The Devildom is quite the hot place compared to the human world. Summer will be a nightmare for a cold-loving person like me. I look down to the book in my lap that I borrowed from Satan. I wanted to know a little more about demon anatomy and biology in general, because I found it quite interesting that they could seemably change between human and demon form at will. Where do their wings or tails and horns go when they are in their human form? What else changes with it? I'm just curious. I knew that I wouldn't have much of a quiet morning, if I stayed in my room, so I went outside to sit in the big garden. It still hurts my heart how neglected it is, but I didn't find the time to ask Lucifer about it yet. He was rather busy this past week.

I learn that demon's demonic features don't just disappear when changing into their human forms. They infact just kind of shrink until they are hidden unter the demon's skin. I giggle. _That's kinda disappointing. So they have teeny tiny horns and wings hidden under their skin at all times? The fuck. Don't know if it's cute or disgusting. Guess I'll go with 'cute' for now._ Apparently there are some other anatomic features that change when demons are in their demon form compared to their human form. The book doesn't give examples, though, and only mentions that there are supposedly 'individual differences'. Maybe I'll ask Satan about that later, he seems to be the most mature demon here, together with Lucifer. Which makes sense, come to think of it. Satan ist basicly born from Lucifer's wrath. It makes sense that he's a lot like him. It also makes sense that the two of them seemingly don't get along that well. If there was a second Yukani – I'd probably kill that bitch at some point. I somehow end up in the reproduction part of the book. Curious about the differences between demons and humans, I keep on reading. _...'Demons reproduce in two different ways. The first one is non-sexual. A human's soul can change into the one of a demon, which results in a new demon being born. Read chapter 14 part 5 for more informations.' Alright, so that's gonna be me, huh? They said I'd be born again as a demon. I'll read that chapter later... 'The second, sexual way is for a male demon to have intercourse with a female succubus or a female demon to have intercourse with a male succubus. A female demon can not get pregnant from a male demon. It is also impossible for male demons to impregnate human women as their seed is biologically not compatible with the human DNA.' ...Umm, what? Where are the humans coming from? But well, guess that's good to know... Alright, enough of this for today..._ My cheeks are getting redder with every word I'm reading. Touching one of them with my hand, I realize just how hot they are. I shake off my thoughts and close the book, staring at wilted flowers and crumbled up bushes. "Where I expected you to be. Good.", I hear a silent, gentle voice say behind me. Without having to turn around I know who it is and shrug: "Lucifer. Were you looking for me?" My eyes remain on the dead plants before me and I feel movement next to me. The oldest brother sits down close to me on the small bench and chuckles: "Well, yes. Beelzebub talked to me yesterday evening. He said you wanted to take care of the garden?" I nod, now smiling at him: "Yeah, I'd love to! Didn't talk to you about it yet, because you barely had time. Can I?" It's his time to nod and his gaze falls on the book in my lap. He cocks an eyebrow, amused: "What are you reading – demon biology?" I scoff: "Why's that funny? I live with demons now, don't I? Maybe I wanted to know if you guys have any physical weaknesses I could take adventage off." Grinning at him, I stand up from the bench and start to make my way towards the house. "Very well. I can assure you, us demons have not even half the physical weaknesses you humans have. But you already knew that, don't you?", the prideful demon laughs quietly next to me as we both enter the House of Lamentation again. He now looks at me, smiling lightly: "I give you permission to take care of the garden of the House of Lamentation. I already talked to Lord Diavolo about it, because he wanted a gardener to take care of it anyway. You are to report to me by tomorrow which changes you'd like to make and I will get you everything you'll need. Don't worry about the costs for Lord Diavolo allowed us to use his estimated budget of 200,000 Grimm. Hopefully, that will be enough." I look at him wide-eyed: "Two... Two hundred thousand Grimm. Seriously!?" He looks irritated and tilts his head slightly, one hand resting on his chest, the other on his hip: "Don't you think that will be enough? I did not know you were such a greedy little human, that's normally Mammon's attitude..." - "No, no, no! That's not what I... 200,000 Grimm is more than enough. Holy shit, it's the biggest budget I ever had for a garden. Or like... ever, honestly. Oh boy... I don't even know...! There's so much I could do with all that money!!", I burst out. My eyes are glowing with joy, I honestly am super thrilled. Out of an impulse, I swing my arms around Lucifer's neck and hug him tightly: "Thank you so much!" Before realizing what I just did, I feel strong, elegant arms curling around my back, holding me tightly. A chuckle escapes the demon: "You are very welcome. It's quite... interesting to see you this joyfull. However, I must admit that I didn't expect you to hug me." I wiggle out of his arms, my cheeks hotter than ever, and mumble an apology. He just shakes his head smiling: "There's no need to apologize, Yukani. Now, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes, I assume. I'll see you there." With that the demon turns around and walks towards the dining room. I let out a shaky sigh. My pulse goes at a rapid speed. _What the fuck is wrong with you, girl? Calm down, it was just a hug. Jeez..._ Shaking my head I hurry back to my room to put the book on a shelf. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't deny that it somehow was quite... relaxing for me to know that a human couldn't get pregnant from a demon.

Upon arriving at the dining room, I realize how I am the last one to join the breakfast table. Offering an apologetic look to all of the demon brothers, I quietly sit down on the last empty seat between Mammon and Leviathan. "Oi, Yukani! Where were ya?", the white-haired demon next to me huffs. "What do you mean?", I answer without looking at him, continuing to fill my plate up with food. "Doncha play dumb on me. Ya know what I mean!", he huffs even more annoyed. Before I could answer him, I hear Satan speaking up: "How did you like the demon biology book I lend you, Yukani?" My cheeks are immediately feeling hot and I shoot him a death glare. He on the other hand looks rather amused. So much to being 'mature'. "Oh, now it's getting interesting! Demon biology, hmm?~ Why read about it, when I'm right here to show you, Love?~", Asmodeus purrs from across the table. I feel a pair of ocean blue eyes staring holes at the side of my face and I can hear my pulse racing, just like a ringing in my ears. I clear my throat and take a breath to try and calm myself before noticing that literally ever demon at the table stares at me: "Okay, first of all: Yes, Satan. It was very informative, thank you. Asmodeus: No. Just no. Everyone else: Stop looking at me, will ya? It ain't that strange that I want to know more about the biological and anatomical specifications of demons. Which I live with, in case you haven't noticed." It takes a few seconds before I hear a silent chuckle from Satan: "Well, the way your cheeks redden you definitely read chapter ten, 'Demonic reproduction'. But I assume that is your right. When you read a book like this, you want to know everything." I huff at him in response and shoot him another death glare. Before anyone else could continue to tease me, I hear Lucifer speaking up, sighing: "Let her read whatever she wants. And stop interrogating her. Besides, she already let me know that she only read the book to find out if we demons had 'any physical weaknesses she could take adventage off'." He now smiles amused at me and continues eating. I chuckle and shake my head, the conversations going back to normal. After a while I hear Beelzebub clear his throat: "Lucifer. Can I go to the human world together with Yukani today? She promised me to bake a cake and I wanted to buy the ingredients with her. ...If she hasn't other plans today." He looks questioningly at me and I nod, smiling. I infact don't have anything planned today other than maybe study and game a little. The thought of going back to the human world makes me happy, but also a little nervous. I know it will only be for today and I kind of fear that I will be sad once I'm back. A few days ago I would have thought about just running off. But I came to realize that it wouldn't really make sense. They would either hunt me down and drag me to hell once more, or – if I wasn't getting that lucky – the demon who wanted my death would find me first. Besides, I took quite a liking to some of the demons. Honestly, life down here isn't that bad. Beel and I now both look at Lucifer questioningly, but before he could answer the demon next to me protests: "Eeh? Lucifer, ya can't allow just them to go, what about me? If ya goin', I'll come with ya! I gotta protect that human, remember?" He grins sheepishly proud at me and I roll my eyes at him, smiling softly. He really is cute. Everyone chimes in now. Apparently everyone wants to go, for one reason or the other. Levi wants to buy some special human world merch, Satan hopes to find a rare book, Asmo would like to go on a shopping spree and Belphegor just wants to accompany Beel and me. The oldest brother sighs, visibly annoyed. He clears his throat and folds his hands on the table: "No. I can't just spontaneously let all of you run free in the human world. That would quite frankly ruin our reputation – given that not one of you knows how to behave properly." Silence. I must say that I am a little saddened that he wouldn't even let Beel and me go, but I guess I understand. Not three days ago I wanted to flee this place. He probably didn't know that, but I'm sure he assumed it. Or still assumes it. "Wha-!? What're ya talkin' about!?", Mammon all but yells, throwing his hands up. Lucifer's eyes darken: "MAMMOOOOOONNN...!!" - "Eeeek!", the white-haired demon next to me shivers in response. The brothers look pretty displeased and Asmo, Satan and Levi point out that it's probably Mammon's fault no-one can go. They start to bicker and say how he is a scumbag and a stupid idiot that would steal and only do things, if there's something in it for him. I don't know why, but it starts to make me angry. They are his brothers and this is how they talk about him – to him. Like, what the fuck? I don't have any siblings, but I'm quite sure that this isn't how you normally talk to them. From the corner of my eye I see Mammon's cheeks redden and his head being tilted away from everyone. I'm honestly sorry for him. "Shaddup! All of ya! I'm ya older brother, ya should respect me!", he bites back, but I can hear his voice tremble a little. "Oh, come on! You're pathetic! I'm honestly ashamed to call you my brother – mortified even!", Asmodeus huffs and most of the brothers nod in agreement. I. Fucking. Snap. Before I know what I'm doing, my fists smash onto the table's surface with a loud bang, my eyes flicking between the six brothers: "That's enough! What the fuck is wrong with you guys!? He is your fucking BROTHER. When Belphie tried to kill me a few fucking days ago no-one fucking brought it up afterwards – he was your cute little brother like always. No offense, Belphie. But Mammon? Oh boy, a whole other chapter! You shout and bite at him like he's some sort of stupid punching bag! Jeez, honestly – what is WRONG with you!? I understand that he does stupid shit – so do most of you guys. If you would take the time and take a look beneath the surface, you would see that he is very kind. Caring. Not half as dumb as you think. But nope – you rather are huge assholes and bully your own fucking brother. Until he cries and thinks of himself as a worthless idiot, 'cause that's what'll happen! Great, how fucking mature of all of you!" Still shaking with anger, I look as kindly as possible at Mammon and lay a hand on his, giving it a small squeeze. His eyes wide and his neck and cheeks bright red, he just stares at me in response, opening and closing his mouth as if he wants to say something, but the words just won't come out. Suddenly I can hear a throat being cleared again and someone starts talking: "She is not wrong. This is not just Mammon's fault. I don't trust any of you to behave, except of maybe Beelzebub. Still, it's quite bold of you to talk to us like this. We're demons after all." I turn to Lucifer and shrug: "Someone had to say something. And I'm sure none of you would have." He nods, smiling a little: "Very true. Mammon can be quite... exhausting for all of us." The demon I just defended is back to his old self and huffs, grinning brightly: "Ya heard that!? Bow down to me, y'all better be nice to me! I'm ya older brother and I deserve some respect – maybe ya can even pay me back and I'll forgive all of ya. Only, let's say... 500 Grimm each. Whaddya say? Oh, I'm soooo gracious, huh!?" I immediately take my hand away from him and sigh, looking him annoyed in the eyes: "...Fucking idiot." Mammon looks taken aback and the rest of the brothers start to laugh. It takes a few minutes for everyone to calm down again.

After breakfast I plan on spending the day in my room, since Beel and I can't go to the human world. I'm starting to write down the list I had in my head from the day I arrived here: What changes I wanted to make in the garden. It's such an easy task for me, knowing that I get to spend a lot of money and don't have to worry about that part. _Alright... First off I want a big veggie and fruit patch on the right side of the garden. With a few cute fences around it, that'll do the trick! Next, we need to polish up the existing terrace. Maybe some flower pots with seasonal flowers would look good on it. Oh – and of course some nice furniture. A big table and enough chairs for everyone, including visitors like Barbatos and Diavolo. Wood? Yeah, wood. Looks best. Then... I want many different flowers, bushes and trees... It would be best, if I went shopping for those. I have to see them to decide. Oh, we should totally get a swing hammock. That would be awesome! Some arches with roses would be cute, too..._ It really doesn't take long for me to finish the list and just as I put my pen down and want to go to Lucifer to give him the piece of paper, my D.D.D. rings.

**Beelzebub:** * happy demoji *

**Beelzebub:** Yukani! Lucifer said he has something to do in the human world and we can come with him! Only if you want to.

**Yukani:** Hey, that's great! Sure, when do I have to be ready?

**Yukani: *** party demoji *

**Beelzebub:** We'll meet in 10 minutes at the entrance. See ya soon!

I happily tuck away my D.D.D. and jump over to my closet to find something cute to wear. There is this burgundy red dress basicly smiling at me, short-sleeved and a tight fit, ending just above the knee. It's a warm winter dress and my legs never get cold anyway. I get changed and put on some mascara and a dark red lipstick to match the dress. Simple black boots with heels. A nice black necklace with a moon-shaped pendant, some rings and a fitting bracelet. Throwing my long black coat over my shoulders, I take another look in the mirror, grinning. My outfit makes it impossible to not see the black and white tattoo-sleeve on my left arm and the colourful tattoo-sleeve on my right arm.  _ Queen, ya look gooood!  _ I leave my room grabbing my medium sized grey purse with a lot of dark grey floral studs and a few rhinestones, the long handle being an actual chain. Arriving at the doorstep I can already see Lucifer and Beelzebub waiting for me. "Am I late? Sorry!", I hurry over to them and offer an apologetic smile. "Not one bit, we were just early.", the black-haired demon responds, smiling kindly. Beelzebub nods and sheepishly eyes me up, his cheeks tinting a light shade of pink: "Yeah. You... you look pretty." I giggle, hotness creeping up into my cheeks just a little: "Thank you! I kinda felt like it today." Before we start walking, I hold the list I made prior up to Lucifer's chest: "Here. The list you wanted me to make. I'm already done, didn't take me long." Just now I realize that I am basicly the same height as Lucifer with my boots on and I can't help but grin at this. He thanks me and we get going. But before we are able to even exit the door I hear a whistle behind us: "Wow, would you look at that! Yukani, Dear, is that you? Turn around for me, will you?~" I giggle and turn around to face Asmo. He smiles at me and takes a few steps in my direction, eyeing me up. Not half as subtle as Beel did moments earlier: "Sweetie, you look  _ good _ !" - "Well, that's what I hoped for when I chose that outfit. Glad you like it, Asmo.", I grin. A sigh behind me lets me turn around to see a slightly annoyed Lucifer: "We need to get going now or we will be late. And I will not accept that." Without another word the three of us are out of the door and on our way to the human world. I'm honestly happy to go back there, as much as I like cloudy weather or just darkness in general, I kind of miss the human world sun. But I'm also a little nervous. I'm sure I will miss my home even more after today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beel stans - where you at? ^w^  
> Got a lot of fluffy Beel to offer today~

"We will meet here again in precisely three hours. This should be plenty of time for you to buy all the ingredients you need.", Lucifer announces once the three of us exit the portal. I barely listen to him and suck in the cold human world air with deep breaths, eyes closed. Everything smells so different here, I really missed this. I hear footsteps disappearing in the distance, but keep my eyes shut and enjoy the cool air until I feel a hand on my arm. Beelzebub looks at me questioningly, my eyes now slowly opening and locking with his. "...Are you there?", he sounds unsure and a little worried, so I smile at him and nod. "Yeah, sure. I'm fine. I just missed the cold, that's all.", as to emphasize what I just said, I open the last two buttons of my coat that held it kind of shut until now. But the handsome demon just looks even more confused at me and immediately steps in front of me: "No. You'll catch a cold." His hands clumsily start to button my coat back up and I can't help but laugh, my cheeks turning pink from the demon's actions: "It's fine, Beel. I don't even need that coat, I'm not one to get cold easily. Trust me, I like it." In an attempt to open my buttons back up my fingers brush over his and we both freeze for a second. I don't know about him but I surely feel like it all of a sudden became summer. We both avoid each other's gaze until I silently clear my throat: "So, umm... You wanna get going? We have a lot of time, so I guess we could go for a stroll. Oh, there should be a Christmas market just around the corner, if I remember correctly!" Beelzebub looks a little confused and tilts his head at me: "...What is a Christmas market?" - "Oh. Right. Christmas. It's a religious holiday, sooo... You guys probably don't have that in the Devildom..." - "Christmas, yeah. I heard of it. Thought it was just three days at the end of december, not november..." - "Yeah, that's right. But we do have markets sooner. They just kinda start to pop up everywhere about a month before Christmas. They sell a lot of different stuff – decorations, gifts, accessoires. But the real deal is the food at a Christmas market. So I'm sure you-" - "We're going.", Beel cuts me off, nodding firmly. I giggle and hold a hand towards him, smiling sweetly: "Christmas markets are known for being quite packed. You can get lost easily. Maybe you should take my hand." He hesitates just a moment as his cheeks turn pink once more, before he gently takes my whole hand in his. It's more of a bear's paw then a person's hand. The two of us quietly start walking together. I honestly enjoy being back up here, but it also makes me sad. Knowing that all my family and friends wouldn't recognize me, even if I went straight to them and talked to them. They just wouldn't know who the hell I was. The thought does hurt. A lot. At this point, maybe I should just accept that I will never live here again. Maybe I should just accept that I will be living in hell for the rest of my life. And beyond. The demon brothers are mostly kind and I don't mind their company anymore. I get to continue most of my hobbies and don't even have to go to work yet. But still. It's not the same and it's easier said than done to just 'accept' such a change.

We arrive at the Christmas market and I can sense a change in Beel's demeanor. I look up at him and cock an eyebrow. He fucking drools. "...You okay?", I ask tilting my head at him. He all but nods and looks at me pleadingly, like a child asking his mother to buy him a toy: "This smells awesome. Do we have enough time to try everything?" I giggle and nod at him: "I think so, yes." His face radiates joy as he hears my words and he all but jumps along while dragging me with him, rushing to the first booth where they sell different types of sausages. They even have a vegan option made from tofu and I'm happy to try it. Only try, that is. Just as I took the first bite, the red-haired demon looks hungrily over to me, his sausage already gobbled up. Shaking my head laughing, I mindlessly guide the food in my hand up towards his mouth for him to eat. I watch him blush profusely as he thanks me and basicly inhales the rest of my sausage. The same spiel goes down at every booth: I only get to try my food and offer him the rest after he devoured his. Pancakes? One bite for me. Candy apples? I manage to sneak two bites. Crepes? A nibble. Chocolate fruits? Two grapes and a strawberry, that's all I get. I don't mind, though. Beel seems very happy and that makes me happy, too.

We end up spending about two hours at the market. We are about to slowly go back to a grocery store when Beel tugs at my hand which he is still holding gently: "Yukani. What are those?" I turn around and see him pointing at big, hanging sweets decorated with different words or drawings. "Those are gingerbread hearts. They're not really meant to be eaten, though. Not the tastiest thing here. They're more meant to be giftet to someone you love. It's kind of a tradition where I come from.", I explain. He nods thoughtfully: "Wait here. Don't move, okay?" Without another word my hand slips from his and he makes his way over to the booth. He probably wants to buy a heart for Belphie. I shrug and take a last look around, realizing that this will be my first and only time visiting a Christmas market this year. Normally I would go at least two to three times with family and friends. Not this year, though. Or the following years. Never again. A moment later Beel is back by my side, smiling shyly. I can see him fumbling on a gingerbread heart and tilt my head at him, amused. "Turn around.", he gently commands. I hesitantly obey, thinking he doesn't want me to see the writing on the heart. I'm fairly surprised when I feel the gingerbread heart being hung around my neck and look down to read the cursive lettering on it, all the while turning back around to face Beel again: "...'Little Pumpkin'?" I laugh: "That is so sweet – why 'pumpkin', though?" He smiles genuinely at me: "Because I like pumpkins. They are sweet and beautiful and they like colder weather. Just like you. And they're orange like our hair. You like it?" I could swear I just got a bit of sand in my eyes as they begin to sting a little. I hug him tightly, pressing my face in the crook of his neck: "I've never gotten anything sweeter. Thank you." I can hear a pleased hum escaping him. Would anyone have told me about a week ago that I would ever be this close to a demon – I would have laughed hysterically. But now, I almost feel drawn towards him. To all of them, honestly. It's super weird and I decide to lock that thought back up, throw away the keys so it would never be found again. I could never truely love a demon or be loved by one, now could I?

Exactly three hours after we parted, Beelzebub and I arrive at the portal to meet up with Lucifer again. We bought quite a bit at the grocery store, because there were many fruits Beel has never eaten before. Like pomegranate and fig. So the two of us are now literally loaded with food items. Well, at least I will have enough ingredients to bake a minimum of five cakes. I already talked it over with Beel and he is more than fine with me baking two cakes – one for him as promised and another one for his brothers and me to share. We surprisingly arrive before Lucifer and have enough time to sit down on a bench nearby, a river flowing before it and skyscrapers in the background. It's a very beautiful view altogether and I let out a sigh. "Will you miss it? The human world, I mean.", I hear a voice next to me ask. "...Yeah. Absolutely. But you know what?", I turn towards Beel and smile at him, looking him gently in the eye: "After all, you demons aren't that bad. I can get used to having you around at all times." He smiles at me and looks a little relieved: "Good. I like you, Yukani, and I want to see you happy." I feel my cheeks tinting a dark red and before I could answer him, a black-haired man steps in front of us: "I'm pleased to see you are in time for our departure. Shall we get going?" The two of us look up at Lucifer and nod in agreement. We wordlessly stand up and make our way back to the Devildom. However, a dark cloud lays itself over my mind, saddening me. I can't help it, that feeling of going where I shouldn't go, where I don't belong. Full on knowing that it will come back to haunt me one day, I decide to lock up these thoughts and feelings, too.

A few hours later it's already early evening and I've changed back into more comfortable clothing; simple black leggins and a wide black pullover with a bit of lace at the collar, fluffy grey socks on my feet. The outfit is completed by a lazy bun on my head for I don't want my hair to get in the way. I'm in the kitchen now, after all I promised Beelzebub to bake a cake for him. I start off with cleaning the two freshly bought baking pans and set them aside to let them dry off while I prepare the dough. I decided to bake a simple lemon cake with a bit of lemony icing on top, using a recipe from my mom. I'm about to mix all of my dry ingredients together when I hear the door behind me click open. I turn around and see a curious looking Beelzebub standing in the doorway. He smiles at me and takes a few steps towards me after closing the door: "Hey. Thought I'd help you a little. Can I?" - "Sure, if you want to! It kinda defeats the purpose of me baking it for you, if you help, but... Eh, whatever.", I grin at him, now adding a few wet ingredients to the bowl in my hands. I ask him to prepare the vegan egg substitute and he happily obliges, even though he doesn't really know what he has to do. I guide him on and it works out just fine. All the while we talk about a few things; primarily school related stuff and our morning in the human world. The preparation goes swimmingly and soon enough we have both cakes in the oven and begin to clean the kitchen. I purposefully let everything I will need for the icing stand on the kitchen counter, putting away everything else. Beel takes care of the dishes and the two of us work together like clockwork. Like we've never done anything else in our lives than bake together. After the kitchen is clean we sit down at the table next to each other. I suddenly get quite tired and have to muffle a yawn, the day was kind of long and I feel like I'll fall asleep as soon as I lay down in bed later. "Are you tired?", the demon next to me chuckles and I manage to nod and grin at him. Without thinking I lean against him, putting my head to rest on one of his broad shoulders. He stiffens underneath me for a second until he rises a hand and gently strokes my hair. I can barely feel his touch. Giggling, I nuzzle up against his shoulder: "I ain't gonna break, you know?" The sound of the cake's timer kind of ruins or moment. I groan sitting up, stretching a little. But the slightly flustered Avatar of Gluttony is on his feet first and turns off the timer, opening the oven. We get the cakes out of there and I have to physically push Beel away to prevent him from eating them right away. He gets himself a different snack so I don't have to fear him devouring the cakes when I'm not looking. As they cool down on the kitchen counter, I start preparing the icing. Just a simple one – lemon juice mixed with powdered sugar. I start mixing the ingredients and fully concentrate on the task, not noticing Beel standing behind me now, looking over my shoulder. I take a hastily step back to go over to the cakes and maybe free them from their pans. Instead I bump into the demon behind me full force. The liquid icing sprawling all over me due to the impact. I freeze. Beel's hands linger on my waist to steady me, he probably put them there out of reflex. "...God fucking damn it...", I breathe annoyed. A low chuckle behind me makes me look over my shoulder, where I see the hungry demon grinning at me, his cheeks a little pink: "Now you look even sweeter than normal!" I burst out laughing and turn around properly in his grip, the bowl I was trying to mix the icing in already abandoned on the kitchen counter. "Is that so? Well, great. Wanna try?", I giggle jokingly. Never would I ever have expected him to take my word for it. He grins sheepishly and takes one of my icing-covered hands in his to guide it to his mouth: "Sure." Our faces grow dark red as he licks over the back of my hand and finally takes two fingertips in his mouth, never breaking eye contact. A soft moan escapes him and my eyes widen, my mind goes blank. As he releases my hand, it's licked completely clean. Embarrassment visibly creeps up in him and he shrugs a little: "...You're tasty." I giggle nervously in response: "Well, uuhh, thanks. But I'm sure you mean the _icing's_ tasty..." - "No. Well, yes. It is tasty. But _you_ are tasty.", his eyes bore into mine with an intensity I've never seen before on him. He suddenly leans in a little, hesitantly, and I feel his tongue slide over my cheek, apparently licking off more of the spilled icing. However, he won't move away from my face. I feel his hot breath linger on my cheek and hear my heart beating at full speed. I don't know what to do. On one hand I want to kiss him and never stop. He is such a gentle cutie, I realize I kind of fell for him from the beginning. On the other hand he is a demon and I don't really know if it's right to get this intimate with a demon. Not for religious reasons or something, just... Can I trust one of them? And what would a kiss lead to? Even if I would maybe fuck a demon at some point in the future – I considered it, knowing I possibly won't be around humans any time soon – I most certainly don't feel ready to do so right now. But before I could even voice any of my thoughts I feel a soft tug on my chin. Beel takes it upon himself to tilt my head up, so I would look at him again. Our lips only inches apart, I feel his breath on my lips. His thumb carefully brushes over my lower lip and I feel something being smeared on it. Or spread rather, I must have gotten some of the icing on the corner of my lip. I open my mouth slightly at the touch, closing my eyes. Even though I'm having doubts wether this is a good idea, I'm clearly enjoying it. I'll let Beel decide what to do. It takes a painfully long second for him to close the space between or lips, his hand resting on my cheek, thumb brushing over it occasionally. He kisses me softly, our lips barely even touching. Only for a few seconds, though. He deepens the kiss slightly, my lower lip now gently rolling between his teeth. He starts to suck on it and I have to hold back a moan. I've never met someone in my life that was that talented with his mouth. Which makes sense, given he is the Avatar of Gluttony and many millennia older than anyone I've ever made out with. He has plenty of practice. His tongue slides over my lip now, asking for permission to enter. I gladly open my mouth a little wider, my own tongue now dancing with his. He tastes sweet. Not just from the icing he licked off, but in general. If I had to describe it, I'd say he tastes like pumpkin pie and marshmallows. It's absolutely possible that I'm just imagining this, but it also could be his specific taste. Meant to charm anyone he kisses. He's a demon after all. My hands gently wander over his clothed chest seemingly on their own, I've already lost all control over my own body. After what feels like forever, he breaks our slow, sensual kiss and blinks at me. His blush spreads to his neck and ears as he speaks quietly: "I... Sorry, Yukani. You taste really good, I... I couldn't control myself..." He looks so guilty now, his hand slumping down from my cheek. The hand on my waist loosens and he's starting to turn away from me, when I grab his chin as gentle as I could to turn him back to me. I smile at him: "It's fine. Absolutely. I could have just pushed you away. You didn't do anything I didn't like, I... Honestly quite enjoyed myself just now." I feel the tip of my ears getting hot, I must look like a red mess covered in icing. Sexy. ...Not. His eyes widen and he smiles at me, relieved that I didn't mind our kiss. After a moment of us gently looking into the other's eyes, I clear my throat, finding my normal sassy self again: "Okay, now get out of my kitchen. I want to finish those fucking cakes already and take a shower afterwards. And you won't eat any cake before they ain't done. Ya hear me?" I grin cheekily at him and he chuckles: "Alright, alright. I'm going. See you later." The ginger demon leaves the kitchen and I let out a long sigh, kind of overwhelmed by what just happened. Thoughts start to run through my head, but in the end I just mix a new batch of icing, grinning like a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


	15. Chapter fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some angst going on and fluff with Beel in the end.~

_What am I even **doing**? Just why? I did not want this. But it felt good. But I did not want this! _ My thoughts are racing through my head. I wasn't able to properly sleep last night and ever since I realized what Beel and I did in the kitchen I was avoiding him. I excused myself from dinner and breakfast and am currently holed up inside my room to think about what happened and most importantly what I should do now. I'm most definitely at a loss. I really didn't want to get that intimate with a demon – thank whatever power that we didn't fuck, it was just a kiss after all – but yet it happened. Why did he do it, though? Really just because of my 'taste'? He is the Avatar of Gluttony after all. It may have meant nothing to him. Or a lot. The only way I can know that for sure, though, would be if I asked him directly. But there's another important question: What did this mean to  **me** ? I wouldn't go as far as to say that I loved him. For one simple reason: I felt the same way about Mammon and at least Satan as I did about Beel. Maybe even Asmo and Levi. Lucifer was close, too. The only one I'm not feeling this way about yet was Belphegor. Which was understandable, though. But it couldn't be love. I mean, I've been in love before and I should be able to acknowledge love when I feel it. It feels very... Similiar, though. Basicly the same. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't! I've never fell in love with more than one person at the same time. But their charms don't work on me. Which means it really  **has** to be something along those lines. It's so strange. It feels like they're pulling me towards them, effortlessly. A repeatedly knock on my locked door rips me out of my thoughs. I can hear a bratty voice screeching on the other side: "OI! Yukani! What're ya doin' in there so long? Ya good? N-Not that I cared...!" Even though he always managed to calm me down somehow, I just don't feel like dealing with him now. Deep down I fear that he'll react badly as soon as he knows about the kiss his brother and I shared. He already seemed hurt when we just made a pact. So I'm trying to breathe as quietly as possible and just don't make a sound at all. Hoping he'd go away. But nope, I'm not really a match for Mammon's stubbornness. He keeps knocking and yelling to make me open my door. I let out an angry sigh.  _He must have noticed that I don't want to talk to him, so why would he keep on yelling? Come on, no-one can be **that** stupid! _ "Just leave me alone, okay? I'm fine.", I huff in response, hoping he would go away. To no avail. At all. "What're ya talkin' about? Ya not okay! Ya wouldn't just hole yourself up in ya room like that, that's Levi's thing!", he yells back. I honestly have enough of this. I want to think about what happened and I certainly can't do that with an idiot screeching at me. "Mammon, you don't know shit about me, honestly. Leave. Me. Alone!", I blurt out. That was way meaner than I anticipated and I immediately feel guilty that I may have hurt him. I hear nothing for a while until shuffling feet slowly make their way away from my room. Sighing in defeat, I let my head drop face first into my hands.  _Aaaand now I hurt him. Great. Alright, that's it. I need some help with this, I ain't gonna figure this shit out on my own..._ While slowly standing up without disturbing my cats, I notice my silenced D.D.D. on my nightstand. The screen lights up and I raise my eyebrows upon seeing thirty-seven unread text messages.

** Mammon:  ** Oi Yukani! Ya okay?

** Mammon:  ** Ya wanna watch a movie later? Of course ya wanna. Commin' to ya room later!

** Mammon:  ** ...Not that I cared, but ya hungry? The GREAT Mammon can get ya some breakfast in bed!

** Mammon:  ** Oi! Yukani! Ya listenin'??

** Mammon:  ** ...

** Mammon:  ** Quit ignoring me!!

** Mammon:  ** ...Alright, imma come to ya room now. Ya actin' weird.

A sad chuckle escapes me.  _ Sorry, Mammon. I have to make it up to you, you're too sweet.  _

** Leviathan:  ** Hey Yukani. Are you okay? lol

** Leviathan:  ** You skipped meals, what's wrong? Thought we wanted to game later, you need energy for that!

** Leviathan:  ** Don't leave me hangiiiiiing!!!

** Leviathan:  ** * crying demoji *

** Leviathan:  ** I knew it! You're ignoring me! You think I'm just a yucky otaku and not worth your time – I should have known it! No-one would really want to spend time with meeee!! 

I shake my head sighing.  _ Oh Sweetie. No, you're cute. _

**Beelzebub:** Yukani. Why are you not at breakfast?

**Beelzebub:** ...Are you not hungry? You need food. Your cake was great btw!

**Beelzebub:** * happy demoji *

**Beelzebub:** ...Okay, something is wrong. Do you need me?

**Beelzebub:** Oh wait... Does it have something to do with our kiss yesterday in the kitchen?

**Beelzebub:** I'm so sorry, if that upset you. I promise it won't happen again!

**Beelzebub:** * worrying demoji *

I feel a sting in my chest while reading his words and my eyes start to burn a little.  _ Looks like he really cares. Oh god, the fuck is happening...? I don't understand anything at all... _

**Lucifer:** Yukani. My brothers keep asking me where you are.

**Lucifer:** It seems to me like you're trying to avoid us. Are you okay?

**Lucifer:** ...Answer me, Yukani. Will you?

**Lucifer:** Just tell me who harmed you so I can finally punish them.

**Lucifer:** ...Was it Mammon? Of course it was him. I will hang him upside down right away.

I blink. I blink again. _Did Lucifer just... Express that he worries about me? Poor Mammon, though..._

**Belphegor:** Hey Yukani. Are you alright?

**Belphegor:** * confused demoji *

Smiling, I slightly shake my head.  _ Even Belphie seems to worry a little. There surely are wonders still happening in this world... _

**Satan:** Yukani, I noticed you skipped two meals. Are you alright?

**Satan:** Just let me know, if you need anything. I would gladly help you out!

**Satan:** It seems unlike you not to answer right away. It's fine, if you don't want to talk about it with me. Just know that I will be there, if you need me.

**Satan:** * happy demoji *

I smile, giggling a little. I feel so touched by all this kindness.  _ Who would have thought that the Avatar of Wrath of all people would care about a mere human. _

**Asmodeus:** Yukani, dear!~ You have to tell me everything!

**Asmodeus:** Awww, come onnnn! I know that you and Beel got intimate, I saw the look on his face at dinner! My, you certainly know how to wrap a demon around your finger, Love!~

**Asmodeus:** Hey, stop ignoring me!!

**Asmodeus:** * angry demoji *

**Asmodeus:** ...Sweetie, are you okay? It's either that you're very rude by not spilling the tea or there's something wrong with you.

**Asmodeus:** Answer meeee!!

I sigh again, finally feeling hot tears slowly streaming down my burning cheeks.  _ Even Asmo seems worried. Oh god, I'm an idiot. I probably shouldn't have holed myself up in here. This wasn't fair of me. _

**Diavolo:** Yukani, are you alright? I heard that you locked yourself in your room. If there is anything I can help you with, please let me know!

I put the device back on the nightstand and lie down on my bed, face first, my cats never leaving my side.  _ Even Diavolo knows about this and is worried. Holy hell... _

After I let my tears flow for longer than I anticipated, I stand up from the bed I was curled up on and walk into the bathroom to wash my face. A look in the mirror tells me that my eyes look terribly puffy and everyone could tell that I cried for hours now. Great. Anyway, without waisting another thought I finally grab my keys and make my way to the one demon I was sure could help me sort out my feelings and thoughts.

It really just takes one light knock on the door for it to swing open. The demon in front of me grins widely. I sadly smile back up at him and his grin vanishes immediately. His eyes express all but worry now and he quickly invites me into his room. With a wave of his hand he asks me to sit down on his fluffy bed. His fluffy, pink canopy bed. He sits down next to me and tilts his head at me: "Now. What's wrong, Yukani?" I let out a shaky sigh. Even though I've cried for hours on end now, my eyes still seem to be ready for more. I tell him everything. About the morning in the human world, the Christmas market, how I baked the cakes and finally about the kiss his brother and I shared. Wiping my tears away, I finally look into his eyes: "You know, it's not really the kiss that upsets me. Honestly, I think I really... Kinda love Beel? I don't know. Because this is what I really don't understand: I... I feel the same way about... nearly all of you..." My voice cracks in between words and is nearly completely silent in the end. I just really hope that the Avatar of Lust can help me out of this struggle and has answers for me. Otherwise I'm kind of lost. I feel his arms wrap around my middle and look at him confused. "Awww, you're so cute, you know that? All of this crying and holing yourself up for this!? Aww... I can tell you one thing: Beel likes you. Very much. He is quite open with his feelings and he wouldn't have kissed you, when he wouldn't at least like you. Also, he seemed super down today, just like he felt guilty. Now I finally know why!", he chuckles lightly. I furrow my brows: "Okay, fine, if you say so... But what about... The rest I just told you." He smiles, blushing slightly, while burrying his face in the crook of my neck. I can feel his voice reverberating in my chest as he speaks: "You know, demons are not monogamous. We usually have plenty of different lovers. I for one have so many that it would honestly take a good while to name them all! I know humans normally are monogamous. So it must be confusing for you. But trust me, he won't be mad if you kissed someone else. Let's say... Me for example." He pushes his face in front of mine and smiles innocently. I giggle, my tears finally dried out: "Alright, good to know. I guess I should talk to Beel, then. And kinda to everyone else. They all seemed worried. Thank you, Asmo. I really mean it." I swiftly snake out of his hug and he protests about the sudden loss of contact. Before I exit the room, however, I give him a small peck on his cheek, leaving him behind. Dumbfounded.

As I arrive at the twin's room I let out a shaky sigh. But before I am able to knock, I hear steps behind me. "Yukani! Haven't seen you all day, are you okay?", a kind, low voice asks behind me. Upon turning around I see Beelzebub holding a bunch of snacks in his arms and tilting his head to the side. I nod, smiling lightly: "Yes. Yes, now I am. Can I maybe talk to you?" He nods and opens the door to lead me into his room. Belphegor nowhere to be seen. I look around questioningly and the two of us sit down on his bed, Beel happily munching along but still looking a little worried. "Where is Belphie?", I ask a bit awkward, wanting to break the silence. The Avatar of Gluttony shrugs, stuffing his face with another chocolate bar: "Lucifer wanted to talk to him." He suddenly stops eating and puts his food down next to him to take my hands in his and looks me in the eyes, worry and guilt painting his gentle face. His cheeks tint a light shade of pink as he speaks again: "Yukani. I am so sorry, if I went too far yesterday by kissing you. I just got carried away. I am so, so sorry. It's just that I feel myself being drawn to you. I don't know why, we don't know each other so well. But ever since you arrived, I felt the urge to protect you. To be with you. To feel you. To taste you... I'm sorry. I-" Before he can keep on talking I heavily shake my head, squeezing his hands in mine: "No! Beel, no. You don't need to be sorry or feel quilty. I am the one who has to apologize. You see, I shouldn't have been avoiding you after yesterday. I should have talked to you sooner. But I didn't. Because I needed time to think." I take a deep breath and look away from him, feeling my cheeks burning: "I... I love you, Beel. And I was worried what this kiss may have meant to you." A long minute covered in silence passes before I even dare to look back at him. He just stares at me, his lips apart. As he notices my gaze, he gently cups my cheek with one of his hands, softly caressing it with his thumb. He brings his face closer to mine and I feel his breath on my lips as he whispers: "I love you too, Yukani." We close the distance between our lips and kiss once more. I am unspeakably happy that he feels the same way about me, but I still have to tell him that he's probably not going to be the only one. After a few seconds of him gently kissing me and sucking at my lower lip, I break the kiss and look him in the eyes again: "I'm glad you feel the same way. But... There is something else I was afraid to tell you. And still am..." He raises his eyebrows and sits back a little, never breaking eye-contact: "What is it?" I can hear worry crawling back into his voice and let out a sigh: "I... I talked to Asmo for advice, you know? He said that it wouldn't be a big deal for you and I just hope that he's right... So, uhmm... I kinda... Fell in love with not just you..." An awkward laugh tries to cover my embarrassment, but fails. "Who else?", he asks back and I am not sure, if he is angry at me or just curious. I sigh, looking at his hands that found their way back onto mine. I'm afraid to look into his eyes right now, afraid to see the sadness I expect forming in them: "Mammon and Satan. Levi... Asmo... Lucifer. I like Belphie a lot, too. Don't know why. You all just kinda pull me towards you..." I shut myself up before I could babble along even more. "...You were worried that I would be sad to hear that, right?", his voice makes me look up at him again. He gently smiles down at me, his face now glowing pink: "I don't mind. I'm fine with sharing you. As long as I know who with. I'm even glad that you like my brothers that much!" I most certainly didn't expect him to say this. I just blink at him, repeating his words in my head and wondering if he really said that or if I just imagined it. "You... You are not mad at me?", I breathe. This time he looks a little bewildered at me and shakes his head: "Why should I? Polygamy is common among demons. I don't mind it." I feel a sting in my eyes again, this time not out of worry but of joy. I throw my arms around this gentle sweetheart of a demon and squeeze him, burrying my face in his shirt and feeling the warmth of his chest: "Thank you, Beelzebub. You really are too good to be a demon, honestly!" He chuckles and snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer. I suddenly realize how tired I am after so much crying and worrying and let out a muffled yawn. The red-haired demon suddenly lies down on his bed, pulling me with him. One second later I can feel his bedsheets being thrown over the two of us and him gently brushing his fingertips over my back while I'm drifting off to sleep, genuinely smiling for the first time today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts down in the comments! Much appreciated, thank you! <3


End file.
